Camino Al Mal
by DarkGirl1999
Summary: Eli Shane es secuestrado y convertido en un secuaz de Blakk debido a la mezcla de agua oscura con una formula que hace que se vuelva malvado; la banda no sabe como hacer volver a la normalidad a Eli sin lastimarlo, pero solo hay una cura y que solo una persona puede hacerlo ¿ Quien sera? ¿Eli se salvara? ¿ Cual es la cura?... Lo se mal summary.
1. Capítulo 1

Camino Al Mal

Chapter 1: La Pelea

Era un día normal en Bajoterra, hace semanas que no había ninguna pelea entre la banda de Shane y los secuaces de Blakk solo uno que otros simples problemas.

Mientras que en el Refugio:

Eli se acababa de levantar debido a la larga mala noche que tuvo por escuchar a Pronto cantar karaoke con Kord; cansado y soñoliento bajo de su habitación para ir a tomar un vaso con leche pero en el trayecto hacia la cocina, se chocó con una pelirroja que iba medio dormida:

Ouch!- dijo Eli- mira por donde caminas. No se había dado cuenta que la persona con la que había chocado era Trixie.

Disculpa-dijo Trixie media enojada- no sabía que chocarte era malo.

Oh lo-o-osiento Trixie, creí que eras Kord o Pronto es que ando de mal humor con ellos por no dejarme dormir bien anoche ¿Me disculpas?- dijo el chico Shane muy arrepentido.

Disculpa aceptada-dijo Trixie-pero no deberías hacerle eso por no dejarte dormir, sé que fue muy molestoso que se pusieran a cantar en pleno de la noche; yo tampoco pude dormir, pero eso no significa que tengo que tratarlos mal- dijo Trixie con una cara medio seria.

El chico se quedó atónito con las palabras de Trixie y lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.

Tienes razón, de todos modos son mis amigos y debo tratarlos bien, no solo a ellos sino a todas las personas de Bajoterra y de donde yo vengo- recapacito Eli con una mirada triste.

¿Aun extrañas el mundo ardiente, digo la superficie como tú lo llamas?- pregunto Trixie. Eli solo la miro con tristeza y le dijo- si lo extraño mucho, mi familia, mis amigos y todo lo que tenía allá; pero de todas formas me gusta estar en Bajoterra porque tengo a Kord, Pronto y a ti y no los dejaría por nada en el mundo- esas últimas palabras que dijo Eli hicieron que Trixie se ponga feliz con unas ganas de llorar, pero logro contener las lágrimas- Aww gracias Eli, eres y siempre serás muy importante en mi corazón, yo tampoco te dejaría por nada en el mundo- con esas últimas palabras Trixie le dio un abrazo a Eli y este se lo devolvió. En ese momento un animado Kord bajaba por las escaleras pero al darse cuenta de que Eli y Trixie se estaban abrazando decidió hacerse el que no había visto nada y cambio la cara de animado a una cara soñolienta; Eli y Trixie al percatarse de que Kord estaba bajando se separaron rápido pero sus mejillas sonrojada demostraban que algo había pasado- buenos días Eli, buenos días Trixie- dijo Kord- Bu-u-uenos días Kord- dijeron Eli y Trixie al unísono con nervios- que tal amaneciste Kord- pregunto Eli- uff amigo amanecí más cansado que un oso cuando termina de, como se dice, invernar-dijo Kord esperando a que Eli no crea que es mentira- mmm está bien, descansa; eso te pasa por quedarte hasta las 4:30 a.m. cantando con Pronto- le dijo Eli amablemente- y hablando del karaoke, ¿Dónde está Pronto?- pregunto Trixie- No lo sé- dijo Kord – a lo mejor ha de estar descansando sus 2 cerebros- Eli y Trixie solo reviraron sus ojos- bueno, creo que deberíamos salir a pasear por los centros comerciales ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto el líder de la banda- ¡SI!- dijeron Kord y Trixie al mismo tiempo- mejor voy a levantar a Pronto- dijo Kord- y yo a las babosas- dijo Eli subiendo las escaleras- y yo traeré mi cámara- dijo Trixie. Y fueron a hacer todo lo que habían dicho antes de irse.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk:

Señor, que tal van sus experimentos, ha descubierto como hacer que el agua oscura pueda tomar el control del cuerpo de un humano sin convertirlo en fantasma- dijo Maurice tranquilo y sereno como siempre- aun no lo he descubierto, pero estoy cerca de hacerlo; muy pronto Eli Shane se unirá a mí y no habrá nada, que nos pueda detener- dijo el Doctor Blakk con una típica risa malvada-pero, y si la banda de Shane lo detiene- dijo Maurice,- oh mi querido Maurice, la banda de Shane no sería capaz de lastimar a su líder, bueno o malo- dijo Blakk- pero la persona que va a sufrir mucho va a ser la chica- Blakk lo dijo con mucha maldad como jamás se había imaginado- entonces señor continuo con el plan- , -si Maurice continuaremos; ¡Twist!;llamo el doctor Blakk a su aprendiz.

Muy pronto Eli Shane será mi mano derecha y así podre dominar todo Bajoterra; prepárate Eli un largo camino de maldad te espera.

Mientras que en el refugio…

Estan listos chicos- dijo Eli muy feliz ya que se iban de paseo por todo Bajoterra, Burpy quien se acababa de despertar le dio un chillido de molestia a Eli ya que pensaba que no lo iba a llevar- no te preocupes Burpy, claro que tu iras, sabes que nunca salgo sin ti y mis demás babosas; la babosa asintió con un chillido y llamo al resto de las babosas- ya estoy lista- dijo una chica pelirroja que iba bajando con su cámara y sus babosas- ash que estas babosas no saben que pesan en monton- dijo Trixie la cual se quejaba porque la cantidad de babosas que tenia era innumerable y pesadas.

AHHHHHHH! Quien se atreve a despertar a Pronto en su lindo sueño- dijo un topoide muy amargado siendo despertado por un troll el cual se mataba de la risa- JAJA! Lo siento Pronto pero no había otra manera de despertaste- dijo un troll muerto de la risa- hubieses visto tu cara JAJA!.

Mmm parece que Pronto ya se levanto-dijo Trixie,- si pero no de la mejor manera JAJA!- Eli no era capaz de mantener ni un solo segundo la risa tras haber oído gritar al topoide , Trixie que estaba al lado de Eli tampoco pudo contener la risa y se empezó a reir. Despues de un rato de risas, Kord y Pronto bajaron, el peliazul y la pelirroja dejaron de reírse para que Pronto no se enojara- listo, Pronto el magnifico esta listo para guiarlos- dijo el topoide alabandose como siempre a el mismo; los demás solo reviraron los ojos- esta bien chicos, es hora de irnos- dijo el líder de la banda.

Al llegar a su primera parada al centro comercial Eli fue a explorar las tiendas y Pronto, bueno siguo alabándose a si mismo en frente de la gente- si, saben como llegaron la banda de Shane hasta aquí, por Pronto;-que tal si vamos a los juego de arcade- dijo Kord aburrido de ver a Pronto- si tienes razón, a ver si me ganas- dijo la pelirroja- ohh claro que si lo voy a hacer- dijo un entusiasmado Kord listo para jugar, los dos se fueron al arcade y dejaron a Pronto solo.

Despues de varias horas de estar en el centro comercial, la banda decidio irse a otro lugar, pero cuando iban saliendo de ahí,-hola Eli- una voz de un rubio llamando la atención de la banda-Twist- dijeron los cuatro al unisono- que haces aquí- dijo Eli quien se había puesto firme para este tipo de enfrentamientos- nada, solo unos trabajos para el Doctor Blakk- respondio este con una sonrisa malvada marcada en su rostro- bien, pues no los dejaremos, díganle al Doctor Blakk que nada mientras este protegido por la banda de Shane lo tendrá en sus manos- dijo Eli- oh eso ya lo veremos- Twist a penas termino de decir la frase saco su lanzadora y disparo a Lucky (asi se escribe?). La babosa iba directo hacia Eli pero este logro esquivarla fácilmente- esa es tu mejor puntería,- o esa no, aun tengo mejores.

La pelea duro mucho tiempo, Trixie, Kord y Pronto luchaban contra los secuaces de Blakk mientras que Eli peleaba con Twist- por que nos traicionaste, podias ser parte de la familia- dijo Eli ya agotado por tanto tiempo luchando sin ningún resultado- no entiendes verdad Eli, por tu padres soy asi- dijo Twist recordando lo que Will Shane le había hecho a su padre- jamas se lo perdonare- con esas palabras disparo a Lucky sobre el, desapareciendo- tranquilo Eli algún dia entenderas lo que es ser malo- Eli no entendio lo que trataba de decir pero igual respondio- jamas en mi vida sere malo- luego de esa frase los secuaces de Blakk lograron vencer a los demás de la banda y se llevaron una cargar de babosas- hasta luego Eli- dijo Twist y luego desaparecio.

Chicos están bien- dijo Eli cansado asi como sus amigos- no, no lo estamos, por tu culpa ellos lograron llevarse el cargamento- dijo una enojada Trixie que no aguantaba la paciencia debido a que perdieron- ohh tranquila Trixie, se que fue una carga pesada pero ya no podíamos hacer nada, solo nos cansamos- dijo Eli pacíficamente- oh no Shane los que estábamos cansados eramos Kord, Pronto y yo; tu solo seguias peleando con Twist- Trixie estaba a punto de perder la paciencia pero Kord la tranquilizo un poco, pero un enonjado Eli hizo que el silencio sesara- a si, no creas que pelear contra Twist es fácil, también me canse, asi que señorita perfecta mejor cierra la boca-,- a mi no me callas Eli yo hablo lo que quiera- dijo la pelirroja , -oh chicos vamos tranquilícense mañana se arreglaran bien las cosas si- dijo Kord ya cansado de que Eli y Trixie se pelearan. Esta bien Kord pero dejenmen solo si- dijo Eli tranquilizándose,- uyy si solo, bien que te quieres ir-,- burpy intento tranquilizar a Eli para que no siguiera, este le hizo caso y sigui su camino, solo.

Mientras que en la guarida de Blakk..

Y bien Twist me trajiste lo que te pedi- dijo Blakk,- si señor aquí tiene sus babosas- las babosas miraban aterrorizadas al Doctor Blakk ya que sabían lo que les iba a hacer- y el plan Eli y Trixie se pelearon-,- si señor el plan ya empezó los dos se pelearon e Eli decidio estar solo- dijo twist riendo.

Entonces llego la hora, en dos días, secuestraran a Eli y me lo traerán , asi que solo hay que esperar hasta que esta parejita pase el limite de la pelea- dijo el Doctor Blakk esperando a que ese dia llegara

Continuara….

Primero que todo, les presento mi historia, estoy totalmente inspira asi que actualizare lo mas pronto posible; pero tal vez me demore porque en mi casa no hay internet asi que ténganme paciencia y espero su comentarios.

PD: soy la del nombre comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Camino Al Mal

Actualicé rápido porque si no pierdo la inspiración gracias por los reviews. :D

PD: lo subí por separado porque no entiendo cómo hacer los capítulos, así que pliss explíquenme aunque creo que ya me salió aunque no estoy segura así que igual subo este.

Chapter 2: Secuestrado

Pasaron 2 semanas desde la derrota que sufrió la banda de Shane (sorry, eran dos semanas no dos días) y Trixie e Eli no paraban de pelear por cada derrota.

Mira Eli, ya déjate de estar lloriqueando por tu culpa estamos perdiendo estos duelos y como resultado Blakk está convirtiendo a todas las babosas en malvada- dijo Trixie muy enojada debido a que las siguientes dos semanas habían perdido todos los duelos contra Blakk- yo hago mi esfuerzo, no puedo encargarme de todo- dijo Eli alzando la voz- YA BASTA!- dijo un enojado Kord que ya no soportaba ver como Eli y Trixie se peleaban a cada rato- a ustedes dos hay que amarrarlos juntos en un tronco (mi mama me decía eso cuando me peleaba con mi primo) saben que ya cansan; pelean por cosas absurdas, el hecho de que hayamos perdido no significa que sea culpa de uno, sino de todos- con esto, Kord se calmó debido a que se le estaba agotando la paciencia y tarde o temprano iba a explotar.

Está bien Kord, no peleare más con una chica que no sabe que es ser un Shane- dijo Eli subiendo las escaleras pero con cara de enojado- a sí; tú no sabes que es duro pelear contra los secuaces de Blakk, a no claro que no debido a que solo peleas con Blakk, Twist y el Diablos Nachos, no pienses que es fácil- Trixie no aguantaba oír decir a Eli esas palabras de ser un Shane- mira Trixie no sé porque te pones así, pero me canse no voy a pelear contigo, mejor me voy- dijo Eli ya cansado de tanta pelea- psss yo tengo una mejor idea Eli, porque no te vas a la superficie y no regresas más- estas últimas palabras de Trixie hicieron que Eli por primera vez desde que llego a Bajoterra le empezaran a salir las lágrimas, el subió rápido a su cuarto disimuladamente y se encerró .

Burpy quien estaba al lado de su dueño no podía soportar ver a su dueño llorar un poco- estoy bien Burpy, solo que no puedo creer que Trixie me haya dicho eso; hace dos semanas me dijo que no quería separarse de mí, pero ahora dijo todo lo contrario- la babosa solo le rozo su cabecita en la mejilla de Eli; este solo le agradeció por ese acto- sabes Burpy, Trixie tiene razón creo que será mejor irme de Bajoterra- Burpy al oír esto no pudo contener las lágrimas y una pequeña lagrimita salió de su ojo derecho- lo sé Burpy sé que es difícil, pero aun así yo quiero a Trixie y más que eso, me he dado cuenta de que la amo, se lo he tratado de decir pero no he tenido el valor suficiente y si ella quiere estar feliz, es mejor que yo me valla- Eli seguía triste y se dio cuenta que Trixie no era correspondiente a él, él quería que fuera feliz y si eso significa que se valla de Bajoterra él lo haría- Burpy tengo que encontrar el secreto de cómo salir de aquí- Burpy no dejaba de estar triste, sabía que su dueño estaba cometiendo un gran error e Eli también estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importaba el solo salió del refugio y fue directo donde Garfio Rojo ya que él era un gran amigo de su padre y tal vez podría saber el secreto de como subir. Eli a dónde vas- dijo Pronto el cual estaba tratando de atrapar a sus babosas las cuales se escondían en cualquier parte- a tomar aire y conocer nuevos lugares Pronto- dijo Eli tratando de que Pronto le creyera- a pues en ese caso Pronto el Magnífico te va a llevar a un lugar que..- el topoide no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Eli le tapó la boca- No pronto esta vez quiero estar solo, si no te molestaría- dijo Eli seriamente, el topoide se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo así que decidió dejarlo ir,- gracias Pronto por entender- agradeció Eli, - sabes Eli cualquier cosa que suceda siempre te voy a estar apoyando- el chico Shane se quedó frio por las palabras que dijo Pronto pero de todas maneras le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse.

Mientras que en la guarida de Blakk….

Al fin ha llegado el día eso era lo que repetía cada segundo el Doctor Blakk debido a que hoy iba a ser el día en el cual Eli se uniría a él.

Señor- , - que pasa Maurice( es Morris o Maurice me hago bola)- les tengo buenas noticias Eli Shane y Trixie Sting llegaron al límite de pelea-,- y como sabes eso- dijo Blakk en una forma fría pero curiosa- las cámaras que están instaladas en el refugio grabaron la última pelea que tuvieron; parece que el chico Shane se va a ir a la superficie, debido a que está tratando de descubrir cómo- dijo Maurice con una cara seria como la de siempre- mmm así que Eli Shane se va a ir a la superficie, bueno; no si yo lo detengo- rio maliciosamente Blakk el cual llamo a su aprendiz- TWIST!- grito,- mande Doctor Blakk- llego Twist a la correcaminos- reúne a mis hombres y lleva una babosa halotanos malvada- le ordeno Blakk,- pero porque Señor- Twist pregunto inseguro de lo que Blakk le había ordenado,- porque hoy es el día, necesito que esta noche me secuestres a Eli Shane, pero para esto necesito que lo duermas- le dijo Blakk, al fin había descubierto la fórmula para hacer que Eli en vez de volverse un fantasma con el agua oscura , se volviera malvado con esto Twist se fue a reunir a los hombres, mientras que Blakk solo esperaba a que llegue la hora.

En el campo callado…

Un creador de lanzadoras estaba en su casa comiendo sopa como de costumbre, hasta que alguien toco la puerta- quien es y qué quieres- dijo con su respectivo mal humor de siempre- soy yo Garfio Rojo, Eli Shane- respondió el chico, el hombre no lo pensó dos veces y le abrió la puerta- que pasa Eli, tienes algún problema con tu lanzadora- pregunto curioso,- no mi lanzadora está bien, solo que quería hablar contigo- dijo el chico Shane medio avergonzado porque sabía que a Garfio Rojo no le gustaba hablar con nadie- pasa rápido o estas esperando a que te batan en un duelo- dijo Garfio Rojo quien de un solo le hizo pasar- y bien que quieres muchacho- pregunto incrédulo,- bueno ya que tú eras un gran amigo de papa, quería saber si tu sabias el secreto de cómo llegar a la superficie- Garfio Rojo se quedó paralizado por lo que Eli le pregunto el solo respondió,- sí, lo sé pero para que lo quieres- pregunto,- es porque me voy de Bajoterra- Eli consciente de lo que dijo espero hasta que Garfio Rojo le respondiera- pero porque Eli creí que te gustaba estar en Bajoterra- sorprendido le pregunto a Eli y este respondió- es una larga historia y no tengo ganas de contarla- ,- está bien Eli te diré el secreto… Garfio le empezó a decir el secreto aunque le había prometido a Will Shane que nunca lo haría-a- entendiste- pregunto al terminar,- claro que si- el chico Shane le respondió y se fue directamente donde su meca bestia- gracias Garfio- se despidió y salió acelerado directamente a donde le dijo garfio rojo.

Mientras que en el refugio…

Oh si he te gane Pronto, nadie puede superar mi record wuuu!- un feliz Kord estaba gritando de alegría debido a que le gano a Pronto en los video juegos- oh solo fue pura suerte, sabes que nada ni nadie le puede ganar a Pronto el Magnífico, y cierto además Trixie siempre va a ser la campeona de los video juegos- dijo Pronto, - tienes razón – dijo Kord algo deprimido, justo en ese momento Trixie estaba bajando la escalera y pregunto sobre que estaban hablando,- estamos hablando sobre que le gane a Pronto- dijo Kord,- si pero además también de que tú eres la mejor en los video juegos y a veces Eli- Pronto hablo lo que había dicho antes añadiendo lo de Eli, Trixie al oír ese nombre se puso furiosa y dijo- ash de nuevo hablando de Eli, todo sobre Eli, que no hay nada más que hablar de Eli-, Kord al notar esto dijo- Trixie aun no entiendo por qué está furiosa con Eli creí que era tu mejor amigo-,- Era como lo dijiste, Eli Shane era mi mejor amigo pero ahora ya no lo es, que no ves que por su culpa hemos estado perdiendo todas las luchas contra Blakk- dijo Trixie ya enojada debido a que se pusieron a mencionar a Eli,- Trixie la culpa es de todos no solo de Eli, estamos acostumbrados a ganar y eso nos está haciendo más débiles- dijo Kord sin alzar la voz. Uyy si claro- dijo Trixie- Kord date cuenta, despierta, Eli es el que está haciendo mal en todo, nosotros hacemos lo que podemos- ..- no solo Pronto, Eli y yo estamos haciendo lo que podemos, tu solo pasa quejándote- dijo enojado Kord, -así pues apóyalo no más, ya quiero ver tu cara de arrepentimiento cuando me digas que tenía razón- con esto finalizo Trixie ; Kord iba a decir algo mas hasta que llego Eli- ohh, ahora Trixie ya no pelea conmigo si no también con Kord- dijo Eli algo enojado,- saben chicos será mejor que se calmen- exclamo el topoide muy asustado- tienes razón, mejor me voy- dijo Eli subiendo directamente a su habitación- yo también- dijo el Troll.

Eli se encerró en su cuarto y empezó a empacar sus cosas, mientras que empacaba no pudo dejar de ver la foto que tenía con Trixie en una repisa-Hay Trixie, espero que estés feliz por mi decisión-después de eso Eli antes de irse debido a que le tomo toda la noche empacar dejo grabado un video agradeciendo a todos sus amigos por haberlo apoyado y uno especial para Trixie. Luego de esto el chico Shane cogió a Jabonosa y a Burpy pero antes, se despidió de sus babosas- adiós amigas, fue un gusto haberlas conocido- las babosas no paraban de llorar debido a que su dueño se iba, pero al abrir la puerta. Que tal Eli- saludo Twist sarcásticamente,- Twist!, que hacen aquí- Eli vio a los hombres de Blakk rodeando al refugio,- oh, un encargo que me mando a hacer el Doctor Blakk, luego de eso le disparo la babosa halotanos malvada e Eli cayo inconsciente…

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí actualizo espero que les gusta Bye y gracias por sus comentarios me gustaron mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Camino Al Mal

Chapter 3: El nuevo aprendiz

Olisss como están, bueno aquí les dejo mi capítulo favorito de esta historia y más largo, espero que les guste y gracias, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

En el capítulo anterior de Camino Al Mal…

_Pero al abrir la puerta, que tal Eli- saludo Twist sarcásticamente,- Twist!, que hacen aquí- Eli vio a los hombres de Blakk rodeando al refugio,- oh, un encargo que me mando a hacer el Doctor Blakk, luego de eso le disparo la babosa halotanos malvada e Eli cayo inconsciente…_

_Continuara…_

En el presente…

Luego de que Eli cayera inconsciente el Diablos Nachos llego de la nada y lo llevo a guarida de Blakk el cual lo encerró en una especie de tubo (como el de las babosas pero más grande).

Que paso, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto un confundido Eli el cual se levantó medio débil, al darse cuenta de que no tenía su arsenal y que estaba encerrado en un tubo idéntico a la de las babosas pero para humanos o seres más grande, entro en estado shock; 5 minutos después de que Eli despertara, una voz malvada hablo- mmm, veo que ya despertaste- dijo el Doctor Blakk sonriendo al ver que Eli estaba encerrado; justo como él lo planeo,- ¿ qué hago aquí? Explíqueme no entiendo nada, ¿ por qué me encerró?- dijo un enojado pero a la vez asustado Eli al ver que no tenía idea de por qué lo encerraron- oh mi querido Eli, te voy a explicar el plan; en el cual tu estas involucrado- dijo Blakk maliciosamente- veras Eli, desde que llegaste a Bajoterra mi reino ha descendido gracias a ti- antes de seguir Eli le dijo,- si y lo derrumbare más- dijo Eli confiado en que sus amigos y el podían destruirlo aunque aún no sabía lo que seguía del plan; Blakk siguió- me di cuenta de que necesitaba un aprendiz, por eso contrate a Twist para que sea mi mano derecha; pero tus habilidades como lanzador y tu fama me hicieron pensar en que tu podías ser mi mano derecha y más que eso, como un hijo -,-jamás seré ni tu mano derecha, ni tu hijo- dijo Eli seriamente; aun no entendía que iba a hacer Blakk con el pero sabía que no era nada bueno,- oh Eli que Twist no te menciono que algún día entenderás que es ser malvado- dijo Blakk recordándole a Eli lo que Twist le había dicho en la lucha de hace dos semanas atrás,- aun no entiendo Blakk lo único que le dije a Twist fue que jamás sería malo- dijo Eli recordando lo que había dicho, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando Blakk- Blakk que va a hacer conmigo- pregunto asustado Eli pues se temía lo peor,- Oh veo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que te voy a hacer; pero te tengo una propuesta. Si aceptas trabajar para mi sin tener que convertirte no le hare nada a tus amigos, solo me capturaras babosas- dijo Blakk, - y que pasa si no acepto-, entonces yo matare a tus amigos y principalmente a tu noviecita, oh digo ex noviecita porque están peleados-,- como sabes que estamos peleados, y no es mi noviecita- pregunto Eli sorprendido porque Blakk sabia sobre la pelea- todo tu refugio está lleno de cámaras donde puedo ver todo-, - No puede ser Blakk sácalas de ahí, Burpy ahora- grito Eli indicándole el plan a Burpy; la pequeña babosa solo asintió y quemo el brazo de uno de los guardias que lo sostenía, pero fue atrapado por Twist- Adonde vas pequeña- dijo Twist sarcásticamente- muy bien Eli no aceptaste nada así que te convertiré- dicho esto el Doctor Blakk jala una palanca la cual hecho Humo rojo como el agua oscura solo que con una formula especial, Eli empezó a toser; sentía que su mente estaba cambiando todo se estaba volviendo negro, Burpy al ver lo que le estaba pasando a su dueño no dejo de chillar, pero antes de que el proceso de cambio acabara Eli le dijo unas palabras a Burpy- Burpy ejem… escapa dile a los chicos que sea lo que sea no sientan lasti-i-ima por mi ejem.. Que luchen… ejem... y por ultimo dile a Trixie… ejem… que LA AMO y que lo siento por todo ejem…- después de esas palabras el tubo se cubrió completamente por el agua oscura y la formula especial, luego se abrió el tubo dejando ver una sombra; Eli no había cambiado en nada solo en el color de sus ojos en vez de ser azules ( o bueno celestes) estos cambiaron a un tono rojo ( típico cuando un personaje bueno se vuelve malo :D) y también que perdió sus recuerdos y recordando todo lo contrario,- funciono- pregunto Twist; Burpy no dejaba de estar nervioso pensaba que Eli estaba bien pero no estaba seguro- veamos Eli ven acá- le ordeno Blakk; Eli fue y dijo- sí, padre- Eli se había convertido en una persona malvada, había olvidado todo, sus amigos, su padre y lo principal, Trixie; Burpy al oír esas palabras empezó a chillar e hizo lo mismo que le hizo a los guardias que lo sostenían, le quemo el brazo a Twist y escapo- atrapen a esa babosa- ordeno Twist,- no- dijo Blakk,- pero por que no- pregunto confundido Twist- tenemos lo que queríamos a Eli de nuestro lado, deja que la babosa le informe a sus amigos; después tendremos una video llamada con ellos- dijo Blakk la babosa solo miro para atrás viendo a su dueño el cual lo miraba con un odio de como si fuera un enemigo, esta solo se puso a llorar y a correr hacia el refugio.

Mientras que en el refugio…

Trixie se había despertado y se dio cuenta de que Eli no estaba, seguía pensando en cómo disculparse con él por todo lo que le dijo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Trixie no podía dormir debido a que no podía olvidar las palabras que le dijo a Eli- creo que fui demasiado dura con Eli, Kord tenía razón todos tenemos la culpa de que perdamos los duelos contra los secuaces de Blakk, le debo una disculpa- le dijo a su babosa tornado ( no sé cómo se llamaba) ella solo dio un pequeño chillido y le acaricio la mejilla con su cabecita- gracias amigo sé que puedo contar contigo, sabes hace tiempo me he sentido rara; cada vez que me acerco a Eli me siento nerviosa y diferente como si algo surgiera dentro de mi corazón, Eli es mi mejor amigo pero desde que lo conocí he sentido algo raro, algo que no es normal de mí, cada vez que está a mi lado yo me siento segura, protegida, completa; sin Eli siento como si el mundo no estuviera aquí como si estuviera abandonada-, -ese sentimiento se llama amor Trixie- entro Kord al cuarto de la chica asustándola._

_Ko-o-ord que haces aquí- pregunto Trixie media aturdida._

_Iba a tomar un vaso de agua, pero luego te oí hablar sobre Eli; me quede escuchándote, sabía que estaba mal pero lo que estabas diciendo me estaba dejando claro las dudas- menciono el Troll_

_Que dudas Kord?- pregunto Trixie confundida._

_Lo que tu sientes por Eli es amor- dijo Kord seriamente, sabía que Eli y Trixie estaban enamorados pero quería asegurarse de que fuera verdad._

_Amor, no el solo es mi amigo- dijo la pelirroja esperando a que el Troll le creyera._

_Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, sé que estas arrepentida de haberle gritado a Eli pero solo te digo que te disculpes con él, ha estado muy mal desde que tú le dijiste que sería mejor que se fuera para siempre- le comento Kord._

_No puede ser, pero que es lo que hice no debí haberle dicho eso- dijo arrepentida Trixie._

_Pero las cosas ya sucedieron y no se puede cambiar el pasado, mejor anda pídele disculpas- le dijo el Troll._

_Lo se le debo mil disculpas, pero no sé cómo- se preguntaba la pelirroja, no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas a Eli, jamás había tenido una pelea tan fuerte- y además Eli no está._

_Entonces hasta que llegue, mejor anda pensando en cómo pedirle disculpas- le dijo Kord._

_Tienes razón, gracias Kord- le agradeció la ojiverde- y cierto, lo siento por haberte gritado- se disculpó Trixie._

_Disculpa aceptada, pero mejor piensa en lo de Eli- con eso se fue de la habitación de Trixie dejándola sola._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Trixie noto que las babosas de Eli no despertaban y ya eran más de las 13:45- que raro Eli no se llevó a sus babosas y estas no despiertan- Trixie estaba confundida sabía que Eli cada vez que salía siempre llevaba consigo sus babosas; pero después vio a Julls y a Doc tiradas débiles en el suelo- que paso aquí- dijo asustada Trixie- donde están Eli y Burpy- a cada minuto Trixie se asustaba más, hasta que oyó un pequeño chillido en la puerta; al abrir se sorprendió al ver quien era, Burpy , la babosa chillo un poco y cayo desmayado en las manos de Trixie- oh por Dios, donde esta Eli- Trixie trataba de contener las lágrimas pero le era muy complicado- Kord, Pronto vengan rápido.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…

Muy bien Eli has mejorado mucho para tan solo ser tu primer día, eres un gran aprendiz- dijo Blakk feliz de que su plan estaba funcionando.

Twist solo miraba desde la ventana un poco desubicado debido a que su rival ahora trabajaba con ellos, y era el favorito de Blakk.

Descansa Eli, necesito que estés bien para ya mismo- dijo Blakk.

Como ordene- dijo Eli saliendo de la práctica, en eso Twist se para enfrente de el- que quieres Twist- pregunto un enojado Eli al ver que Twist le había estorbado el camino,- mira Eli Shane el hecho de que seas uno de nosotros, no significa que seas el mejor aprendiz de todos, siempre seré el primero- dijo Twist (me recordó a Pronto)- pues parece que no, mi padre elegirá quien será el primero y ese no serás tú- dijo Eli empujando a Twist, este solo lo miro de reojo.

En el refugio….

Burpy ya estaba mejor ya que Doc la había curado de las heridas que tenía- Burpy que paso, donde esta Eli- pregunto Trixie preocupada-, las babosas solo respondieron con chillidos tristes_- _parece que algo anda mal- dijo Kord dudoso,- chicos, encontré una nota, es de Eli- Pronto había visto la nota en la mesa y espero a que los demás llegaran para leerla- que dice pronto- pregunto Trixie- q-ueerodus amyyyyy-yyyy-j-os- Pronto no sabía leer así que Trixie se la quitó y la empezó a leer; la carta decía así:

_Queridos Amigos_

_Estos días hemos tenido varios problemas y principalmente yo con Trixie, así que decidí irme de Bajoterra, descubrí el secreto así que esta noche ya no estaré ahí, sé que son unos grandes lanzadores y podrán a vencer al Doctor Blakk sin mí y Trixie espero que esto te haga muy feliz porque eso es lo que quiero que seas._

_ATT:_

_Eli Shane_

Trixie al terminar de leer la carta no dejo de llorar, sabía que por su culpa Eli se fue- todo por mi culpa, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho que se fuera…snif…snif- dijo Trixie quien en ese momento fue abrazada por Kord- tranquila Trixie sé que Eli regresara- Kord intento hacer tranquilizar a su amiga pero no valió la pena, Trixie seguía aun peor- ejem… ejem- dijo Pronto- yo creo que Eli no se fue a la superficie, sino hubiese llevado a su babosas- Kord y Trixie no se habían dado cuenta de eso y se sorprendieron al ver que el topoide si- entonces, dónde está?- pregunto confuso Kord.

O yo sé dónde está- una voz maligna apareció en la pantalla de la computadora del refugio- Trixie , Kord y Pronto fueron directamente a la sala, - Doctor Blakk- los tres dijeron al unísono- vaya veo que solo hay tres personas en su refugio- dijo en una forma malvada y a la vez sarcástica – donde esta Eli- pregunto enojada Trixie- vaya veo que la noviecita está preocupada por su príncipe azul, creí que estaban peleados-,- eso no te incumbe Blakk y como sabes que estamos peleados- pregunto Trixie muy confundida debido a que no sabía cómo Blakk se había enterado-eso no te importa muchachita- dijo Blakk- si, si como sea y donde esta Eli- pregunto Kord- oh su amigo, creí que se los había dicho la babosa- los tres se quedaron viendo a Burpy, esta solo se puso triste y asustada- bueno, en ese caso yo se los mostrare, ELI!- después de que varios hombres salieran de donde tenían rodeado a Eli este salió en la pantalla.

ELI!- la banda grito al unísono, no se habían dado cuenta del color de ojos de Eli ni de la ropa que usaba, pero después Burpy les señalo- Blakk que le hiciste- pregunto Trixie totalmente asustada y enojada por lo que le habían hecho a su amado- oh, solo lo convertí en uno de los nuestros,- no puede ser Eli despierta somos nosotros tus amigos- dijo Kord tratando de que su amigo volviera a la normalidad pero no funciono- O no se tomen las molestias en hacerle recordar lo que era antes, le borre toda su memoria, solo los recuerda como enemigos- rio Blakk,-que quieres que hagamos Blakk con tal de hacer que Eli vuelva a la normalidad- dijo Trixie sin pensarlo- nada mi querida chica, Eli ahora está bajo mi control y no habrá nada que pueda detenernos, así que mucha suerte, la necesitaran- con eso Blakk termino de hablar no sin antes mencionar un último detalle- y creo que Eli les dejo unos pequeños sobres con un disco, escúchenlo bien porque de ahí nunca más van a oír a su amigo- con eso la pantalla de video se apagó.

Que cartas- pregunto Kord, Burpy chillo desde la mesa donde estaba la carta con el disco, Kord y Pronto fueron a verlos pero Trixie se quedó paralizada y llorando- Trixie, sé que es duro pero intenta calmarte- la consolaba Kord- si tan solo no hubiese peleado con Eli el no estaría bajo el control de Blakk- dijo Trixie- Veamos las cartas de ahí sabremos de que se trata el video, tal vez tenga que ver con la transformación de Eli- menciono Kord viendo los sobres, uno decía Banda de Shane y otro decía Para Trixie, esta al ver el disco para ella, se quedó sorprendida, después de todo lo que le había dicho a Eli él le dejo un video.

Después de todo, reprodujeron el video y este decía….

Continuara….

Chan Chan Chan…. Aquí está la tercera parte espero que les guste, es mi favorita así que espero sus comentarios. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Camino Al Mal

Bueno aquí continuo con la historias, gracias por sus comentarios, estoy tan inspirada así que escribiré el resto de los capítulos lo más pronto posible.

Chapter 4: El video

Después de ver los discos, pusieron el video que decía _La Banda de Shane_, este video decía:

_Hola chicos como están, si están viendo este video es porque ya no estoy en Bajoterra._

_Solo les quiero agradecer por todo lo que han hecho por mí, por ser buenos amigos y por ayudarme en mis enfrentamientos con los malos; sé que les será difícil acostumbrarse a luchar sin mí, pero sé que son unos grandes lanzadores y podrán lograrlo; solo les grabe este video para despedirme y darles las gracias por todo y bueno y decir lo que siento por cada uno de ustedes…ejem…ejem._

_Bueno Kord, fuiste el último miembro que conocí, gracias a pronto, has sido un gran amigo y el mejor, siempre mejorando nuestras mecas para poder luchar sin fallas y sin olvidar tus bromas a Pronto o verte sufrir por las derrotas que tienes contra Trixie en los videojuegos, te agradezco por haberme entrenado antes de mi primer duelo, aunque no fue mucho; nunca te olvidare, has sido uno de mis mejores amigos y nunca te olvidare… creo que ya dije eso antes… jeje, por eso te pido que sigas así como eres, un bromista y un buen mecánico, porque eso es lo que te hace muy importante en mi corazón, cuídate mucho._

Luego de estas palabras Kord no evito las lágrimas y empezó a llorar, las babosas se cubrían debido a que las lágrimas de Kord las empapaban, logro tranquilizarse y Trixie reprodujo el siguiente video el cual hablaba de Pronto.

_Pronto, hay Pronto tú y tus alabaciones de siempre, aun no puedo olvidar el día que nos conocimos, fuiste la primera persona que conocí…digo el primer topoide o ser de Bajoterra, aun lo recuerdo tu tratando de atrapar a tus babosas y ellas saltando a esconderse; pero aún me pregunto; que estabas haciendo en el refugio cuando llegue ahí por primera vez? , y como no olvidar las bromas que te hacía Kord o cuando hacías esas comidas, bueno no tan deliciosas pero te preocupabas porque estuviéramos bien, si no hubiese sido por ti, no me hubiese enterado de los duelos ni de los lugares de Bajoterra; eres un gran rastreador y a pesar de los problemas en los que nos has metido siempre serás mi mejor amigo y nunca te olvidare, sigue siendo así, solo cambia la comida nada más, pero de ahí guía a los demás a los lugares de Bajoterra y lucha por mantener el bien._

Pronto fue otro que tampoco evitaba las lágrimas, tomo un pañuelo y se sopló la nariz, aun no podía creer que Eli no este con ellos. Y por último Trixie reprodujo el último video el cual decía.

_Trixie, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, sé que ahora hemos tenido varios problemas y por eso estoy haciendo esto; aun me acuerdo cuando te conocí, me salvaste de haber sido golpeado por una babosa, si no hubieras hecho eso yo ni estuviese grabando este video, eres una persona muy especial y una gran camarógrafa, tus videos siempre me gustaron, jamás había visto una persona tan talentosa con la cámara ni en la superficie, y fuera de eso, eres una gran lanzadora y buena en los videojuegos, te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido y jamás te olvidare, sigue siendo la persona que eres porque eso te hace tan especial en mi corazón, te quiero mucho._

_Bueno creo que ya he hablado mucho, gracias por comprender todo y no piensen que me voy para siempre, solo por un tiempo después volveré y volveremos a unirnos y luchar contra el mal, pero hasta mientras háganlo sin mí, sé que pueden hacerlo._

Con esto el video se apagó y una triste Trixie miraba la foto de su amado cuando estaban en la carrera de babosas, no dejaba de llorar; aun no podía creer que el amor de su vida estaba bajo el control de Blakk y no la recordaba, para los demás era difícil también, pero no sufrían tanto como Trixie.

Tranquila Trixie, Eli volverá él es fuerte y podrá recordar todo; así como lo hizo cuando la enigma lo dejo sin vista, pudo moverse cuando Pronto lo soltó, solo hay que esperar- Kord intentaba hacer que su amiga dejara de llorar, pero aún no lo lograba,- si y también nos tocara pelear contra el- dijo Pronto según el tratando de ayudar, Kord solo lo miro con una mirada matadora.

Habían pasado días desde que Eli se unió a Blakk, la banda ya no era igual y las babosas se sentían solas ya que Eli no estaba ahí para hablar con ellas; debido a que Trixie hablaba rara vez y Kord y Pronto, jamás.

Trixie recordó sobre el disco que Eli le dejo, lo quería ver pero oír la voz de su líder la hacía recordar que el ya no estaba con los buenos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kord al ver que Trixie seguía llorando, fue a coger el disco que Eli le había dejado por separado a ella y se lo entrego._

_Trixie porque no ves el video que te dejo Eli- le dijo Kord amablemente._

_No Kord, no quiero ver a Eli, se me hace difícil creer que ahora sea la mano derecha de Blakk- dijo llorando Trixie._

_Lo sé pero tal vez tenga algo importante que decirte- insistió Kord pero nada hacía que Trixie viera el video._

_No Kord, ya dije que no es muy doloroso y no quiero sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo- Luego Trixie guardo el video en su habitación._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Trixie estaba en su habitación y recordó el video, le había dicho a Kord que no lo iba a ver pero necesitaba oír a Eli, no aguantaba estar sin él, enseguida cogió el video el cual decía….

_Hola Trixie…_

_Sé que estás viendo esto y espero que al menos puedas escucharme; últimamente hemos tenido muchos problemas por razones totalmente absurdas, pero eso no hace que tú te vuelvas una persona mala en mi corazón; a pesar de las palabras que me dijiste nunca te guarde rencor y también tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

_Desde el día que te conocí, claro pero mejor; me sentí raro, como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar, no sabía que era y no le preste atención; pero después de tanto tiempo de haberte conocido me di cuenta que ese sentimiento raro que tenía en mi corazón se había vuelto AMOR, desde pequeño me daba asco pero ahora que tu estas a mi lado solo me siento feliz, eres la primera persona que he amado en mi vida y jamás te olvidare._

_Cada vez que estoy a tu lado, tengo ganas de protegerte y luchar para que no te pase nada, también de acariciarte y besarte pero sé que eso no puedo debido a que no tenemos ninguna relación, pero desde mi corazón siento que ya no te volveré a ver, es muy difícil dejar Bajoterra, pero quiero que seas feliz y nada me va a detener._

_Espero que te cuides y que consigas a alguien que te quiera, como yo lo hago, besos y abrazos._

El video se terminó y Trixie se quedó estatua, por ella la persona que amaba daría todo y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Solo se sentó en su cama y les dijo a sus babosas- no puede ser, Eli si me amaba y yo le dije tantas cosas, es difícil amigos pero tengo que luchar porque Eli vuelva a ser como antes, así como el lucho para protegerme- dijo Trixie secándose las lágrimas, sabía que tenía que rescatar a su amado pero no sabía cómo- lo primero que tengo que ver, es como convirtieron a Eli, el agua oscura lo hubiese convertido en fantasma; entonces tiene que haber algo mas- dijo Trixie decidida.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…

Eli seguía practicando con su nueva lanzadora ya que su "padre" le había regalado una por ser un gran aprendiz, por otro lado Twist estaba con Loki viendo a Eli luchar con sus nuevas babosas, se estaba acostumbrando a que Eli este con los malos, pero a la vez se sentía raro, él siempre era el primero en todo, hasta que el Shane llego.

Twist!- grito el Doctor Blakk desde la cabina donde estaba viendo a Eli, el solo fue hasta allá- mande Señor, para que me ha llamado-pregunto Twist, hace tiempo que Blakk no lo llamaba desde que Eli se unió a ellos, él había quedado de segundo- Twist dime la verdad, Que pasa contigo? Desde que Eli está aquí has estado diferente- ,-nada Doctor Blakk solo que aún se me hace difícil creer que Eli este aquí, y quede en segundo lugar como aprendiz- dijo triste Twist a pesar de que Blakk no era bueno, él siempre quería ser el favorito.

Mmm, ya veo, bueno Twist tal vez Eli este con nosotros, pero los dos son buenos aprendices; el problema es que tengo que acostumbrar a Eli que este es su nuevo hogar- dijo Blakk diciendo la verdad.

Está bien, esperare para seguir entrenando con usted- dijo Twist serenamente.

Twist, ya que Eli tiene varios días aquí y ha estado mejorando, que tal si tú y él le hacen una visita a la Banda de Shane y me traen las babosas de Eli- dijo el Doctor Blakk maliciosamente.

Eli y yo, no creo que es una mala idea, Trixie va a sufrir cuando vea a su amado trabajando para usted- rio Twist, quería ver a Trixie llorar cuando viera a Eli.

Entonces esta noche harán el plan, Eli!- grito Blakk.

Luego de unos minutos Eli llego con una de sus babosas malvadas en su hombro.

Mande padre- dijo Eli.

Bueno ya que has mejorado como lanzador, creo que ahora es hora de tu primera misión; vas a enfrentar a la banda de Shane- dijo Blakk felicitando a su "hijo" por su gran trabajo.

La Banda de Shane, que es eso?- pregunto Eli confundido.

O son un grupo de adolescentes que intentan destruir mi reino, o sea son enemigos- dijo Blakk.

Mmm y que se supone que haga?- pregunto Eli.

Quiero que tú y Twist se infiltren esta noche en el refugio y roben unas babosas- les explicaba el plan a los dos aprendices los cuales lo escuchaban claramente.

Entonces- termino Blakk.

Aceptamos- dijeron Twist e Eli al unísono.

Mientras que en el refugio…

Trixie intentaba entrar a las cámaras de industrias Blakk para saber sobre la transformación de Eli, pero en vano, era imposible jaquear las cámaras.

Ash, porque es tan difícil, esto es imposible- se quejaba Trixie.

Que estás haciendo Trixie-pregunto Kord debido a que no entendía la razón de los gritos de su amiga.

Estoy tratando de jaquear las cámaras de seguridad de industrias Blakk, donde esta Pronto?

Está durmiendo, no deja de olvidar en las palabras que dijo Eli y cierto para que quieres jaquear las cámaras?- pregunto aun confundido Kord.

Kord vi el video que me dejo Eli y era cierto Eli me amaba y yo no le hice caso a ese amor, por eso decidí que como el me protegía, yo prometí que iba a rescatarlo del control de Blakk, por eso estoy buscando como lo transformó; es raro que el agua oscura lo convirtiera así, porque debería convertirlo en fantasma, pienso que tal vez le haya agregado una sustancia más- dijo Trixie.

Pero cual podrá ser, y como vas a hacer que vuelva a la normalidad si Blakk dijo que le había borrado toda la memoria.

Kord, siempre va a ver una cura y sé que él es fuerte, podrá recordar- dijo Trixie confiada-por ahora vamos a dormir.

Está bien, buenas noches Trix- se despidió Kord.

Buenas noches Kord; Eli espero que muy pronto vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes- dijo Trixie antes de quedar dormida.

Listo capítulo 4 subido, juraba que iba a ser medio corto pero mi mente me decía que siguiera, de todas formas gracias por sus comentarios cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Camino Al Mal

Al fin, listo mi capítulo, espero que les guste y espero por sus comentarios.

PD: siempre digo lo mismo en todas mis aclaraciones, es que soy pésima en las palabras.

Chapter 5: El Encuentro

En la noche….

La banda estaba durmiendo en el refugio, menos una pelirroja que estaba pensando en cómo iba a rescatar al amor de su vida de las manos de su peor enemigo.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…. (Saben, esto me recuerda a mojojo)

Muy bien, es hora del plan- dijo una voz maligna entrando a su oficina mientras que dos adolescentes se estaban preparando para cumplir la misión.

Estoy listo, la banda de Shane se llevara una gran sorpresa- dijo entusiasmado Twist.

Hey Twist no te lleves todo el crédito, yo también voy a estar ahí- dijo Eli enojado porque Twist se quería llevar todo el crédito de la misión.

Ya basta de pelear, los dos se llevaran los créditos si hacen bien la misión- grito Blakk ya cansado de oír a sus aprendices gritar.

Está bien, lo sentimos- dijeron Twist e Eli al unísono.

Eli que llevas en tu hombro- pregunto Blakk al ver que tenía una babosa en el hombro.

Es una infierno oscura, aun no le he puesto nombre- dijo Eli; a pesar de que se había vuelto malo, nunca dejaba de tener una babosa en su hombro; aunque esta fuera oscura.

Mmm, está bien, así Twist tendrá a Loki y tú a tú babosa- Blakk acepto que su "hijo" tuviera una babosa en su hombro, ya que de todas formas era malvada.

Entonces, vámonos- Twist e Eli salieron con otros matones de Blakk.

Mientras que en el refugio…

Trixie aún seguía despierta pues el insomnio no la dejaba dormir, fue al baño pero cuando se estaba viendo en el espejo (no sé porque se me ocurrió eso -.-) oyó un ruido extraño desde la parte de abajo.

Donde están- decía en silencio Twist ya que no quería despertar a nadie de la banda.

Las babosas de Eli estaban dormidas incluyendo a Burpy, pero aun no podía quedarse tranquilo por las pesadillas que tenía, luego de unos segundos se levantó asustado debido a que había oído un ruido.

_Julls despierta- dijo Burpy asustado por el ruido que oyó._

_Mmm, que pasa Burpy, aun tienes esas pesadillas- pregunto Julls medio cansado ya que Burpy lo había levantado._

_Acabe de oír algo; abajo!- Burpy le dijo a Julls que se escondiera y este le hizo caso._

_Que ese no es Twist- pregunto Julls muy confundido._

_Si es el, que viene a hacer aquí- Burpy estaba muy confundido, no entendía porque Twist estaba en el refugio._

_Espera, no será que viene por nosotros- dijo Julls asustado._

_Tal vez si, Blakk nos quiere convertir en malvadas así como le hizo a Eli- Burpy se asustó y se quedó callado._

Valla así que aquí están- Twist había encontrado a las babosas, estas solo se levantaron asustadas- está bien pequeñas, solo las llevare donde el Doctor Blakk para que se vuelvan como su dueño-.

No si yo no lo permito- una voz femenina salió de la nada y Twist al darse cuenta, vio que tenía una lanzadora atrás de el- que haces aquí Twist- dijo Trixie apuntándole la espalda con una babosa trilladora.

Solo unos trabajos de mi padre- una voz familiar hizo que Trixie se sorprendiera, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que tenía una lanzadora también en su espalda (ya me imagino como quedarían, los tres apuntándose jaja)- Eli!- Trixie al reconocer la voz no lo podía creer, era el chico de su vida quien le estaba apuntando.

Mmm, que está pasando aquí- dijo Kord medio soñoliento ya que el ruido le había despertado- Twist, Eli!- Kord se asustó al ver que Eli estaba apuntando a Trixie.

Vaya, vaya, vaya; miren quien despertó, no te acerques si no quieres que la chica sufra- dijo Eli, Kord al oír las palabras de su amigo se sorprendió, jamás creyó que Blakk lo hubiese convertido en una persona tan malvada, capaz de matar.

Está bien Eli, no disparare solo deja a Trixie en paz- dijo Kord dejando su lanzadora a un lado.

No te preocupes Kord, voy a estar bien- dijo Trixie, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta de que Twist ya no estaba.

Trixie, que no recuerdas lo que le dije a Kord cuando estaba con ustedes, nadie me puede atrapar- dijo Twist al otro lado de la sala, sorprendiendo a Trixie; ahora Eli le tenía apuntada con su lanzadora.

Ayy, quien se atreve a interrumpir el sueño de Pronto- dijo Pronto muy enojado ya que el ruido lo había despertado- Eli! Que haces- grito asustado Pronto al ver que Eli tenia apuntando a Trixie en la espalda.

Ash, lo que faltaba el topoide tonto, solo no te acerques o si no disparo- amenazo Eli. Pronto solo se quedó quieto.

Ustedes cojan las babosas- ordeno Twist, los matones de Blakk empezaron a coger las babosas de Eli, menos a Burpy, Dirigible, Julls y Mo (así se llama la enigma o me equivoco) ya que estas se escondieron.

Para que quieren las babosas Twist- pregunto Trixie, aun no entendía para que cogían las babosas de Eli si este ya tenía suficientes malvadas.

Para que crees chica, para convertirlas- dijo Eli, Trixie solo evitaba que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Ustedes entréguenles las babosas a Blakk, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- ordeno Twist mientras que los matones de Blakk se iban con la carga de babosas.

Eli, por favor tienes que volver, ese no eres tu; soy yo Trixie tu amiga- dijo Trixie llorando, hacia lo posible por hacer recordar a Eli lo que era.

Que no entiendes Trixie, Blakk le borro toda su memoria- Twist estaba cansado de que le hicieran recordar a Eli lo bueno que era.

Burpy, aunque se le hiciera difícil enfrentar a su dueño tenía que hacer algo para que a Trixie no la lastimaran.

_Estas seguro Burpy- pregunto Dirigible al ver que su amigo estaba planeando un ataque sorpresa._

_Aunque me duela atacar a Eli, tengo que hacerlo. _

Burpy se alisto y salto a la mano de Eli en la cual tenía la lanzadora.

Que haces aquí, Auuchhh!- grito Eli ya que Burpy le había quemado la mano, Trixie aprovecho el momento y logro escaparse.

Kord, Trixie y Pronto cogieron sus lanzadoras apuntando a Eli y Twist, mientras que las babosas de Eli estaban al lado de los tres integrantes.

Parece que esto va a ser un duelo, bien estamos listos- dijo Twist, en ese momento entro el Diablos Nachos.

Muy bien, parece que ya estamos completos.

Luego de eso Kord empezó a disparar mientras que los aprendices de Blakk esquivaban a las babosas.

Mmm, ustedes no me asustan- luego de esas palabras el Diablos Nachos saco a una trilladora malvada, Trixie en ese momento logro esquivarla dando una vuelta en el aire, pero cuando toco el suelo vio que Eli estaba al frente suyo apuntándole con una infierno oscura.

Acaso es una infierno oscura- dijo Trixie asustada.

Te parece nueva, muy pronto van a ver dos, cuando atrape a la otra- amenazo Eli, Trixie solo cargo a Burpy.

Burpy sé que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo- Trixie miro a Burpy y este solo asintió.

La pelea continuaba Twist y Diablos Nachos peleaban contra Kord y Pronto,

AHHHHH! Vienen hacia nosotros- grito Pronto al ver que varias babosas se dirigían donde Kord y el estaban.

Abajo!- Kord se agacho y escondió a Pronto detrás de el- esto está mal, tenemos que ayudar a Trixie, Eli le va a hacer mucho daño- miro Kord a Trixie que apenas podía mantenerse parada.

Eli, por favor deja de disparar soy yo Trixie- la pelirroja seguía insistiendo que dejara de disparar pero este lo hacía con babosas más poderosas.

Jajaja, sigue soñando, en cuanto termine contigo, iré por los demás- dijo riéndose Eli, se parecía un poco a Blakk.

Burpy, ahora- ordeno Trixie, dicho esto Burpy salió disparado, pero en ese momento.

Rex, ya sabes que hacer (Rex es el nombre de la infierno oscura de Eli, no se me ocurría mas)- luego de eso Eli disparo a su malvada haciendo que Burpy y Rex chocaran creando una especie de explosión solar miniatura.

Eli, sal rápido de ahí me escuchas- ordeno Blakk ya que la explosión había sido muy fuerte- entendido padre, Twist, Nachos!- Eli estaba a punto de irse cuando una babosa lo golpeo.

Ash- Eli intentaba levantarse pero le era muy difícil ya que estaba cansado.

Lo siento Eli, no quería llegar a hacer eso- dijo triste Trixie al ver que le había disparado a Eli.

Trixie estas bien- pregunto Pronto.

Al suelo, YA!- Kord grito justo cuando la infierno malvada de Eli logro hacer una pared de fuego.

Nos volveremos a ver- dijo Twist ayudando a Eli.

Cuando la pared de fuego se apagó, Kord, Trixie y Pronto se levantaron.

No puede ser, vieron ese poder- dijo Kord sorprendido por el poder de esa babosa.

Eli ha cambiado, más de lo que esperaba, ahora es capaz de todo- dijo Trixie sorprendida también.

No se preocupen, porque Pronto va a derrotar a los malos- dijo Pronto.

No, escuchen, Eli ya no es el mismo, lo perdimos ahora es uno de los malos, tenemos que luchar contra él nos guste o no- dijo Kord seriamente, aunque le doliera enfrentar a Eli sabía que era lo mejor.

Pero como, Eli es nuestro amigo no podemos lastimarlo- dijo Trixie llorando.

No lo vamos a lastimar solo lo vamos a cansar para que deje de luchar- menciono Kord.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…

Muy bien, veo que cumplieron su misión- dijo feliz el Doctor Blakk.

Pero fallamos, nos faltaron cuatro babosas- dijo Twist.

Eso no importa, lo importante es que me trajeron todas las babosas de Eli, ahora solo queda convertirlas Eli, quiero que vengas conmigo; te voy a enseñar cómo convertir las babosas y veo que le pusiste nombre a tu babosa, como se llama.

Rex- dijo Eli- entonces me va enseñar a cómo convertir a estas babosas?- pregunto Eli.

Por supuesto- dijo Blakk mirando a las babosas.

No se preocupen pequeñas, solo digamos que las vamos a modificar jaja- rio Eli mientras que sus babosas lo miraban con miedo.

En el refugio…

Chicos aun me pregunto cómo Eli se convirtió en eso- dijo Trixie dudosa.

No lo sé Trix, no creo que haya sido solo el agua oscura- dijo Kord.

Chicos, hay una formula especial estoy segura y necesito saber cuál es- dijo Trixie planeando como iba a saber el nombre de la formula.

Y que quieres que hagamos, no sabemos que formula es- dijo Pronto.

Por eso necesito que me la traigan- dijo la pelirroja.

Pero cómo?- pregunto confundido Kord.

Entrando a la guarida de Blakk- con esto Trixie prendió el mapa de todas las industrias Blakk incluyendo el laboratorio.

Entonces cuando lo hacemos- pregunto Kord.

Mañana a primera hora- con esto Trixie subió arriba con Burpy ya que se había acostumbrado a estar con él.

No te preocupes Eli, hallaré una cura- con estas palabras Trixie se quedó dormida.

Listo, que les pareció?, comenten y gracias otra vez por sus comentarios, Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Camino Al Mal

Olisss, volví, bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y bla bla bla, y no se olviden de dejar comentarios.

Ah y cierto para Crixar, Eli no se volvió una criatura como la de las profundidades, como esta en el capítulo 3 no cambio en nada solo en el color de sus ojos, que en vez de ser celeste, le cambiaron a rojo(típico) y que Blakk le borro toda la memoria nada más.

Bueno ahora sí.

Chapter 6: Buscando Pistas

En las cavernas profundas…

Todo se veía tranquilo en las profundidades, Sulfur seguía reinando mientras que el Diablos Nachos mandaba a los prisioneros a hacer trabajos forzosos.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, estaba sentado en una de las celdas que se encontraba cerca del reino de Sulfur.

Levántate, es hora de trabajar- dijo el Diablos Nachos mientras que habría la celda.

Creí que me dejarían descansar hoy- respondió enojado el hombre.

El Doctor Blakk mas tarde viene aquí y Sulfur quiere ver el progreso así que no te quejes- dijo Diablos Nachos cogiendo un látigo- si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de tu desobediencia mejor trabaja- amenazo Nachos.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk… (Debería ser industrias pero guarida me suena mejor)

Un chico de 15 años se estaba alistando para un viaje que haría con su "padre".

Muy bien Rex, es hora de irnos a ver que sorpresa me tiene papa- dijo Eli a su babosa, esta solo empezó a chillar.

Eli, el Doctor Blakk te está esperando, aquí están las babosas- dijo Twist.

Dile que ya voy, déjame a las babosas- dijo Eli, Twist solamente se fue.

Y que dijo- pregunto Blakk cuando Twist llego.

Dice que ya baja, le deje las babosas.

Está bien, espero que no tarde- con eso Blakk salió un rato a caminar.

Muy, estamos listo; vaya que tenemos aquí, una carga de babosas jaja- Eli se empezó a reír mientras las babosas lo veían asustado- ya no sufran pequeñas, muy pronto las voy a convertir- con esto Eli salió de su habitación directo a la oficina de su "padre".

Mientras que en refugio….

Una pelirroja estaba en su cuarto bien dormida, pero se movía debido a que tenía una pesadilla.

_Trixie, ayúdame- gritaba Eli._

_Eli, no te asustes, te voy a rescatar espera- dijo Trixie asustada al ver que su amado estaba a punto de caer a un hoyo sin fin._

_Solo un poco más- dijo Trixie con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que le alcanzo la mano a Eli- te tengo- dijo victoriosa._

_Si, pues yo también chica, ahora veamos quien está en problemas- dijo Eli, se había vuelto como lo había transformado Blakk._

_Eli no, no me dejes caer- gritaba Trixie._

_Jaja, sigue suplicando que jamás lo voy a hacer- dijo Eli riéndose y sonriendo de forma malvada._

_Jajajajaja, Eli está bajo mi control, nada va a hacer que cambie de opinión- atrás de Eli apareció el Doctor tocándole el hombro a Eli, este solo lo miro sonriendo._

_No, Eli lucha soy Trixie, somos amigos que no lo recuerdas- suplicaba la pelirroja._

_Amigos, no tengo amigos- dijo Eli mirándola con mucha maldad._

_Eli, NOOOOOOOOO!- Trixie grito cuando Eli la soltó, todo se volvía negro._

_JAJAJA- se reía Eli al ver como Trixie se caía._

NOOOO!- Trixie se levantó totalmente asustada.

Trixie, estas bien; te oí gritar- dijo preocupado Kord al oír el grito de su amiga.

Que fue ese ruido que asusto a Pronto- dijo el topoide muy enojado.

Lo siento chicos, tuve una pesadilla- dijo Trixie llorando.

Sigues soñando con Eli verdad- dijo Kord un poco serio.

Si, al principio es bueno pero después se vuelve malo- dijo Trixie llorando.

No te preocupes Trixie, Eli volverá- dijo Pronto animando a su amiga.

Eso espero Pronto- dijo Trixie deprimida.

Mientras que en las cavernas profundas…

Diablos, lo mandaste a trabajar- pregunto Sulfur.

Si, a qué hora llega Blakk- pregunto Diablos Nachos.

Muy pronto, cierta persona se llevara una gran sorpresa- dijo riendo Sulfur mientras que veía al hombre trabajando.

En la guarida de Blakk…

Estas listo Eli- pregunto Blakk alistando su babosa.

Si padre, adónde vamos?- pregunto Eli con el resto de babosas.

Es una sorpresa, ya verás; el viaje no es largo- dijo Blakk, justo en ese momento Blakk disparo a la babosa y esta abrió un portal hacia las cavernas profundas.

En el refugio….

Listos chicos- pregunto Trixie desde la computadora.

Ya casi, este traje apenas me entra- se quejó Kord ya que el traje le quedaba muy pequeño.

Pronto se ve totalmente ridículo, no me gusta decir esto, pero a Eli le queda muy bien el traje- dijo Pronto.

Pronto, por favor; concéntrate- dijo Trixie.

Está bien- dijo el topoide.

Ok este es el plan….- Trixie empezó a decir el plan- entendieron-

En las cavernas profundas…

Listo, llegamos- dijo Blakk feliz de que ya habían llegado.

Que es esto padre?- pregunto Eli muy confundido.

Las cavernas profundas, joven Shane- dijo Sulfur.

Así que, de esto hablabas padre cool, pero, qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto confundido Eli ya que no sabía que hacían en las cavernas profundas.

Eli, aquí es donde cojo el agua oscura para convertir a las babosas- dijo Blakk señalando el agua oscura.

Así que, de aquí viene todo ese poder- dijo Eli sorprendido- solo ha eso venimos- se puso serio.

También, te quiero presentar a una persona- dijo Blakk- Sulfur puedes llevarlo, yo los alcanzare- con eso Blakk se fue a coger agua oscura.

Vamos, por aquí- Sulfur se llevó a Eli.

Hey tú, levántate, Sulfur te quiere presentar a alguien- dijo Nachos levantando al hombre.

Hasta que llego la visita- dijo el hombre en forma sarcástica.

Sulfur llego hasta el hombre- así que, te sorprende que tengas visitas; Will Shane.

En la guarida de Blakk….

Aquí Kord, donde estamos- pregunto Kord a Trixie.

Ya están cerca de las cámaras, solo unos pasillos más- dijo Trixie desde el refugio.

Pronto mejor debió quedarse vigilando- se quejó Pronto ya que el traje le picaba.

Silencio Pronto o quieres que nos descubran, tenemos que llegar a ese video- dijo Kord enojado ya que Pronto no paraba de quejarse.

Lo siento- se disculpó Pronto. Muy bien, ya llegaron chicos, ahora busquen el video- Trixie dijo animada ya que habían encontrado la sala de cámaras.

En las profundidades….

Que quieres Sulfur, ya basta con estar aquí encerrado- se quejaba Will Shane.

Nada Will Shane solo te quiero presentar a una persona, creo que se te hace muy conocida- dijo Sulfur- ELI!

_No puede ser Eli, hace años que no veo a mi hijo, pero porque lo trajo Sulfur?_

Eli, hijo no puede ser que gusto en verte- dijo Will Shane.

Quien es el?- pregunto Eli confundido.

Soy yo Eli tu padre- dijo Will confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta como estaba su hijo.

Sulfur que le hiciste a mi hijo- dijo Will enojado.

Oh, el no Will Shane, pero yo si- dijo Blakk acercándose a su "hijo".

Eli, recuérdame soy yo tu padre, él es malo- Will Shane empezó a llorar un poco.

Ni te molestes, le borre toda su memoria, ahora es parte de los nuestros- dijo Blakk riendo.

No Blakk, porque- dijo Will.

Ten Eli, muéstrale a nuestro invitado lo que tienes- dicho esto Eli cargo su infierno malvado.

Esa es, Burpy; también lo convertiste.

No, solo a tu hijo- dijo Blakk sonriendo.

Así que, este es el mencionado héroe verdad padre- dijo Eli con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Si, dispárale- dijo Blakk aunque Eli sabia a que se refería

Está bien padre, ahora Rex- dicho eso Rex salió disparada justo apuntando a Will Shane.

Eli, NOOOOO!- Will se cubrió para el impacto, pero al no sentir nada- que paso- vio a Rex en frente de él, quieta.

Solo un pequeño truco muajaja, ven aquí Rex – dijo Eli riéndose.

Muy bien Will, te voy a llevar a un nuevo lugar, Eli llévalo- ordeno Blakk.

Está bien, camina- dijo Eli obligando a Will caminar.

En la guarida de Blakk…

Kord y Pronto seguían buscando el disco, pero todavía no había ni un resultado.

Chicos lo encontraron, decía Trixie.

No, espera; aquí esta lo encontramos- dijo Kord victorioso.

Está bien salgan rápido- dijo Trixie también feliz- voy para allá.

Blakk ya había llegado y entro directamente a su oficina.

Muy bien, llévenselo a la prisión- ordeno Eli.

Eli, no me puedes hacer esto- dijo Will.

Has silencio o si no sufrirás las consecuencias- amenazo Eli, Will se sorprendió por el comportamiento de su hijo.

En las cámaras….

Chicos ya llegue, veamos el video- dijo corriendo Trixie.

En ese momento reprodujo el video…

Que paso, ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto un confundido Eli el cual se levantó medio débil, al darse cuenta de que no tenía su arsenal y que estaba encerrado en un tubo idéntico a la de las babosas pero para humanos o seres más grande, entro en estado shock; 5 minutos después de que Eli despertara, una voz malvada hablo- mmm, veo que ya despertaste- dijo el Doctor Blakk sonriendo al ver que Eli estaba encerrado; justo como él lo planeo,- ¿ qué hago aquí? Explíqueme no entiendo nada, ¿ por qué me encerró?- dijo un enojado pero a la vez asustado Eli al ver que no tenía idea de por qué lo encerraron- oh mi querido Eli, te voy a explicar el plan; en el cual tu estas involucrado- dijo Blakk maliciosamente- veras Eli, desde que llegaste a Bajoterra mi reino ha descendido gracias a ti- antes de seguir Eli le dijo,- si y lo derrumbare más- dijo Eli confiado en que sus amigos y el podían destruirlo aunque aún no sabía lo que seguía del plan; Blakk siguió- me di cuenta de que necesitaba un aprendiz, por eso contrate a Twist para que sea mi mano derecha; pero tus habilidades como lanzador y tu fama me hicieron pensar en que tu podías ser mi mano derecha y más que eso, como un hijo -,-jamás seré ni tu mano derecha, ni tu hijo- dijo Eli seriamente; aun no entendía que iba a hacer Blakk con el pero sabía que no era nada bueno,- oh Eli que Twist no te menciono que algún día entenderás que es ser malvado- dijo Blakk recordándole a Eli lo que Twist le había dicho en la lucha de hace dos semanas atrás,- aun no entiendo Blakk lo único que le dije a Twist fue que jamás sería malo- dijo Eli recordando lo que había dicho, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando Blakk- Blakk que va a hacer conmigo- pregunto asustado Eli pues se temía lo peor,- Oh veo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que te voy a hacer; pero te tengo una propuesta. Si aceptas trabajar para mi sin tener que convertirte no le hare nada a tus amigos, solo me capturaras babosas- dijo Blakk, - y que pasa si no acepto-, entonces yo matare a tus amigos y principalmente a tu noviecita, oh digo ex noviecita porque están peleados-,- como sabes que estamos peleados, y no es mi noviecita- pregunto Eli sorprendido porque Blakk sabia sobre la pelea- todo tu refugio está lleno de cámaras donde puedo ver todo-, - No puede ser Blakk sácalas de ahí, Burpy ahora- grito Eli indicándole el plan a Burpy; la pequeña babosa solo asintió y quemo el brazo de uno de los guardias que lo sostenía, pero fue atrapado por Twist- Adonde vas pequeña- dijo Twist sarcásticamente- muy bien Eli no aceptaste nada así que te convertiré- dicho esto el Doctor Blakk jala una palanca la cual hecho Humo rojo como el agua oscura solo que con una formula especial, Eli empezó a toser; sentía que su mente estaba cambiando todo se estaba volviendo negro, Burpy al ver lo que le estaba pasando a su dueño no dejo de chillar, pero antes de que el proceso de cambio acabara Eli le dijo unas palabras a Burpy- Burpy ejem… escapa dile a los chicos que sea lo que sea no sientan lasti-i-ima por mi ejem.. Que luchen… ejem... y por ultimo dile a Trixie… ejem… que LA AMO y que lo siento por todo ejem…- después de esas palabras el tubo se cubrió completamente por el agua oscura y la formula especial, luego se abrió el tubo dejando ver una sombra; Eli no había cambiado en nada solo en el color de sus ojos en vez de ser azules ( o bueno celestes) estos cambiaron a un tono rojo ( típico cuando un personaje bueno se vuelve malo :D) y también que perdió sus recuerdos y recordando todo lo contrario,- funciono- pregunto Twist; Burpy no dejaba de estar nervioso pensaba que Eli estaba bien pero no estaba seguro.

Veamos Eli ven acá- le ordeno Blakk

Eli fue y dijo- sí, padre- Eli

Fin video!

No puede ser- dijo Kord sorprendido.

Eli- dijo Trixie sorprendida.

Que hacen aquí- dijo una voz masculina.

Eli!- gritaron Trixie, Kord y Pronto al unísono.

Así que aprovecharon que nos fuimos y entraron, bien ahora van a aprender a no meterse en lo que no les incumbe- dicho esto Eli disparo a Rex.

AHHH!- grito la Banda de Shane.

Eli, recuérdanos por favor- dijo Pronto.

Muajaja, claro que los voy a recordar, cuando los destruya- rio Eli.

Kord, Pronto corran vayan al refugio, yo enfrentare a Eli- dijo Trixie.

Pero Trixie, Eli…- Kord no termino de decir la frase ya que Trixie lo interrumpió.

No Kord, lo lograre anda- dijo Trixie.

Así que, tenemos a una valiente, que pena que este va a ser tu ultimo día- dicho esto Eli lanzo a una Halotanos malvada que le cayó a Trixie.

Eli, por favor…no lo hagas- luego Trixie quedo inconsciente.

En la celda….

Mmm, que paso- pregunto mareada Trixie ya que se había despertado.

Estas bien- pregunto un hombre (ya saben quién es)

Sí, pero es difícil, mi mejor amigo me ataco- dijo la pelirroja- y por cierto, porque te encerraron?- pregunto la pelirroja.

No lo sé, solo sé que mi hijo está mal- Trixie al oír esto se sorprendió.

No puede ser, Will Shane- dijo Trixie sorprendida.

Conoces a mi hijo- pregunto.

Continuara….

Este fic lo hice hoy mismo y rápido así que no me reclamen si me demoro con el otro jaja, una vez más gracias por sus comentarios. Besos


	7. Chapter 7

Camino Al Mal

Volví, perdonen por la demora, si no que esta semana he tenido demasiadas tareas y de paso no había internet, bueno espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios.

PD: Alguien sabe cuándo se estrena la película de Bajoterra, es que no aguanto las ganas de verla y espero que haya Elixie porque si no voy a Canadá a obligarlos. Exagero jiji.

Chapter 7: Atrapada

_En el capítulo anterior de Bajoterra._

_No puede ser, Will Shane- dijo Trixie sorprendida._

_Conoces a mi hijo- pregunto._

_Continuara…._

En el presente….

Si, conozco a Eli, es mi mejor amigo y el…. Amor de mi vida- dijo Trixie un poco deprimida ya que extrañaba a Eli.

Mmm, es muy difícil para ti también, dime; quien más estaba con Eli desde que llego?- pregunto curioso Will, ya que sabía que su hijo no cuidaba solo Bajoterra.

Bueno, los que conforman la Banda de Shane, así lo llamo Eli; son Kord, un troll gigante que además es un gran amigo de Eli; Pronto, un topoide presumido, fue el primer ser que Eli conoció y yo que lo salve de que le dispararan- dijo Trixie resumiendo lo más posible que podía.

Y tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto Will.

Me llamo Trixie… digo Beatrice Sting- dijo Trixie.

Mmm, Sting; creo que se me hace conocido- dijo dudoso Will Shane ya que había escuchado ese apellido- a si, conozco a tu mama, así que de ti era la que hablaba siempre- dijo Will acordándose de la mama de Trixie.

En serio, mi mama me hablaba de usted pero no creí que lo conocía- dijo Trixie sorprendida.

Y dime, tienes alguna idea de porque Eli está trabajando para Blakk- pregunto Will ya que no sabía la razón de la cual su hijo trabajaba para el enemigo.

Eli no trabaja para Blakk porque quiere, sino porque lo convirtió en otro, Blakk mezclo el agua oscura con una formula la cual no se el nombre- dijo Trixie pensativa.

Pero como pudo, no pudieron detenerlo- dijo Will un poco enojado.

No nos dimos cuenta hasta el día siguiente, por mi culpa fue que paso- dijo Trixie empezando a llorar.

No es tu culpa, porque te la hechas a ti misma, te va a hacer mucho daño- dijo Will abrazando a Trixie ya que esta no paraba de llorar.

Usted no lo sabe- dijo Trixie llorando.

Saber qué?- pregunto confundido Will Shane.

Eli y yo nos peleamos porque perdíamos dos semanas seguidas los duelos contra Blakk, le dije cosas muy feas y él se sintió mal, había decidido irse de Bajoterra, pero Blakk lo detuvo y lo convirtió- dijo Trixie triste y llorando.

No puede ser, como descubrió el secreto de subir a la superficie- pregunto sorprendido Will.

No lo sé, pero ahora lo que tengo que hacer es salvar a Eli- dijo Trixie secándose las lágrimas.

Te ayudare, tenemos que salir de…- Will no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que lo interrumpieron.

Que quieren salir de aquí, pues no lo creo- dijo Eli en forma sarcástica y sonriendo.

Eli!- dijo Trixie.

Así que, parece que mi padre te encerró con el disque héroe- dijo Eli viendo con odio a Will Shane y felicidad al ver que los dos héroes estaban encerrados.

Eli, por favor regresa, Blakk te convirtió en otra persona, lucha- dijo Will haciendo lo posible para que hijo vuelva a la normalidad.

No lo haga Will, Blakk le borro toda la memoria, ni siquiera recuerda a Burpy- Trixie le dijo a Will.

Lo sé, Blakk me lo dijo, pero sé que Eli es fuerte y podrá volver a la normalidad- dijo Will Shane convencido.

Dejen de hablar y vengan mi padre quiere verlos, más les vale no escapar porque si no acabare con ustedes; guardias- dijo Eli y se fue caminando seguido por los guardias de Blakk.

Mientras en el refugio….

Kord y Pronto habían llegado al refugio muy cansados al igual que sus babosas, pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

Donde esta Trixie?- pregunto Pronto.

No lo sé, me dijo que iba a luchar con Eli- dijo Kord.

No puede ser, Eli le va a hacer daño- dijo el topoide asustado.

Se lo intente decir, pero me dijo que me valla, que ella estaría bien- dijo Kord preocupado.

A lo mejor Eli la atrapo- dijo asustado Pronto.

Puede ser; Trixie me escuchas- dijo Kord desde el comunicador que tenía en la oreja.

En la guarida de Blakk….

_Trixie- decía Kord desde el intercomunicador._

Kord- dijo Trixie sorprendida ya que tenía su comunicador en su oreja- Kord estoy atrapada en la guarida de….-,- dame eso- dijo Eli quitándole el comunicador.

Escucha, si quieres que tu amiga viva mejor no intentes hacer nada- dijo Eli con eso apago el comunicador.

Llegamos- dijo Eli abriendo la puerta.

En el refugio….

Que paso?- dijo Pronto asustado al ver que Kord estaba paralizado.

Eli le cogió el comunicador a Trixie, lo desconecto- dijo Kord asustado.

No puede ser, ahora como la salvaremos?- dijo un preocupado Pronto al no saber cómo iban a salvar a Trixie.

Antes de que Eli le quitara el comunicador, Trixie me dijo dónde estaba- dijo Kord más alegre.

Dónde está?- dijo Pronto también cambiando a una sonrisa.

Está en guarida de Blakk, pero Eli me dijo que si intentábamos hacer algo, la mataría- dijo Kord cambiando su cara.

Burpy quien estaba en el hombro de Kord solo chillo triste y fue al cuarto de Eli.

_Que paso Burpy, porque estas tan triste- pregunto Julls muy preocupado al ver que su amigo estaba triste._

_Eli atrapo a Trixie y amenazo que la iba a matar si Kord y Pronto hacían algo para salvarla- dijo Burpy triste- no puedo creer que Blakk lo haya convertido en una persona extremadamente malvada._

_Lo se Burpy duele, pero tenemos que rescatar a Trixie y sacar a Eli del control de Blakk- dijo Julls._

_Si Burpy, Julls tiene razón; aunque Eli sea nuestro dueño, no podemos dejar que haga daño a las personas, tenemos que luchar- dijo Dirigible._

_Doc, puedes curar a Eli de lo que tiene-dijo Burpy con la esperanza de que haya una cura._

_No lo sé Burpy, no sé con qué transformaron a Eli; no puedo curar todo mal, solo algunos- dijo Doc un poco triste- Oigan y Mo- pregunto Doc._

_Está en la ventana, dormido; ha estado esperando a Eli desde que se fue- dijo Dirigible._

Burpy dónde estás?- pregunto Kord.

La babosa solo chillo desde el cuarto de Eli.

Aquí estas- dijo Kord feliz de haber encontrado a la babosa.

Y también aquí están las demás babosas- dijo Pronto.

Un momento, donde esta Mo?- pregunto Kord.

Burpy señalo hacia la ventana, luego de unos segundos Kord se dio cuenta.

Aquí estas, que te pasa pequeña, extrañas a Eli- dijo Kord.

La babosa solo chillo en un tono de tristeza.

No te preocupes Mo, Eli regresara- dijo Pronto acariciando a Mo.

Pronto acaso hiciste lo que creo que hiciste- dijo sorprendido Kord al ver la acción de Pronto.

Desde que Eli se fue, me di cuenta de que he sido muy egoísta y presumido, pero ya no más- dijo Pronto en forma de discurso.

Era difícil creer que el topoide haya dejado de ser un presumido, a Kord le gustaba como estaba actuando ahora, pero le parecía algo raro.

Mientras en la Guarida de Blakk….

Luego de que Eli abriera la puerta, los guardias tiraron a Will y a Trixie.

Aquí están padre, como usted lo ordeno; puedo seguir con mi entrenamiento?- dijo Eli.

Anda Eli, luego te llamare- dijo Blakk, con esto Eli se fue y la puerta se cerró.

Muy bien, que tenemos aquí; a uno de los mejores lanzadores de Bajoterra y a la noviecita de Eli muajaja- dijo Blakk riendo maliciosamente.

Blakk, devuelve a Eli a la normalidad- rogaba Will Shane, pero Blakk solo respondió.

Ni lo sueñes Will Shane, desde ahora Eli esta con los malos y como te diste cuenta, no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.

Blakk, lo convertiste en una persona capaz de matar, entiende por favor; no puedes destruir Bajoterra- dijo Trixie suplicando.

No mi querida chiquilla, jamás hare que Eli vuelva a la normalidad- dijo Blakk.

Como lo convertiste Blakk?- pregunto Will.

Oh, solo con esto- dijo Blakk mostrando un tubo de agua oscura con la formula.

_No puede ser, eso es lo que utilizo Blakk para transformar a Eli, ya recuerdo eso._

Dijo Trixie en sus pensamientos, había descubierto cual era la formula.

Muy bien, creo que ya he perdido tiempo hablando con ustedes, Eli!- grito Blakk.

Que paso papa- dijo Eli entrando.

Llévatelos y por esta vez, dales de comer- dijo Blakk, Eli solo asintió.

En las celdas….

Listo, aquí está su comida; espero que no estén tramando nada o ya verán las consecuencias- dijo Eli.

Eli no puedes hacernos esto- dijo Trixie.

Oh claro que si muajaja (saben, a mí también me da risa que Eli diga muajaja digo se ría así)- rio Eli.

Eli, antes de que te vallas, solo quiero decirte algo- dijo Trixie, el chico Shane solo paro.

Que cosa- dijo Eli con el ceño fruncido.

Te prometo que te salvare- dijo Trixie, Eli solo se fue.

En el refugio…

Muy bien, este es el plan, mañana atacaremos la guarida de Blakk y Burpy va a sacar a Trixie de ahí- dijo Kord.

Pero Eli dijo que si intentábamos hacer algo la mataría- dijo Pronto recordando lo que había dicho Eli.

Lo sé, espero que Eli no sea capaz, pero igual trataremos de que no nos vean- dijo Kord.

Entonces mejor durmamos para que mañana salga bien el plan- dijo Pronto listo para dormir.

Si, hasta mañana- dijo Kord subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras en las celdas….

Trixie te vi muy sorprendida cuando Blakk nos mostró el agua oscura con esa fórmula- dijo Will.

Will, ya se como se llama la formula- dijo Trixie.

Cómo?- pregunto.

Se llama….

Continuara….

Listo, terminado Uyy que me duelen los dedos, bueno ya tengo listo el otro capítulo, pero voy a hacerlos esperar, no sé por cuanto tiempo; tal vez sean minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años ( no tan exagerado), bueno espero sus comentarios.

Y cierto a Saira Keyla, gracias por tus comentarios, si haría un concurso de quien ha comentado más mi historia, creo que serias tu jaja.


	8. Chapter 8

Camino Al Mal

Listo, los hice esperar un poco no; bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar.

Chapter 8: El Gran Escape

_En el capítulo anterior de Camino Al Mal…_

_Trixie te vi muy sorprendida cuando Blakk nos mostró el agua oscura con esa fórmula- dijo Will._

_Will, ya sé cómo se llama la formula- dijo Trixie._

_Cómo?- pregunto._

_Se llama…._

_Continuara…._

En el presente….

Se llama K-x42- dijo Trixie. (Gracias a swwaggii por el nombre)

Y que es eso?- pregunto Will.

Bueno, es un suero hecho por la sangre de varias babosas, tiene varios efecto; pero mezclada con el agua oscura hace otro efecto- dijo Trixie explicándole a Will.

Qué clase de efecto?- pregunto.

No sé cómo decirlo, pero esa combinación fue la que uso Blakk para transformar a Eli- dijo Trixie.

Mmm, tiene cura?- pregunto Will de nuevo.

Trixie solo reviro los ojos, por las tantas preguntas que le hacia Will Shane- creí que los Shane sabían todo esto- dijo Trixie.

Los Shane sabemos muchas cosas, pero como no somos de este mundo, no sabemos varias cosas- dijo Will.

Bueno, no sé si tiene cura o al menos que Doc pueda curar a Eli- dijo Trixie dudosa ya que podía ser que Doc podía curar a Eli.

Doc, es una babosa sanadora verdad?- dijo Will.

Si, Eli tiene una; por suerte Blakk no la transformo- dijo Trixie un poco más contenta.

Mientras en el refugio….

Muy bien, ya estamos listos- dijo Kord preparándose para la misión.

Este traje me queda muy grande- dijo enojado Pronto.

No te preocupes Pronto, rescatamos a Trixie y salimos lo más rápido posible- dijo Kord animando a Pronto.

_Burpy, estás listo- dijo Dirigible._

_Sí, pero no sé qué hacer; dejar que Eli ataque a la Banda o atacarle en el momento necesario- dijo Burpy un poco triste._

_Ya lo hemos hablado Burpy, tienes que enfrentar a Eli- dijo Dirigible poniendo su bracito en la espalda de Burpy._

_Si, tienes razón; Doc, ven con nosotros intentaremos curar a Eli- dijo Burpy decidido._

_Está bien Burpy, pero como dije no sé qué formula o suero uso Blakk para convertir a Eli, así que no sé si lo pueda curar- dijo Doc preocupado._

_Y que hay de Mo, lo llevamos- dijo Julls llegando hasta donde estaban las demás._

_No le dolería ver a Eli en ese estado- dijo Dirigible._

_Sí, pero no podemos dejarlo solo, yo lo cuidare- dijo Doc._

Burpy, ya nos vamos; lleva al resto de las babosas- dijo Kord gritando desde abajo, Burpy chillo lo más alto que pudo.

_Ya oyeron chicos, es hora de irnos; Doc trae a Mo- dijo Burpy._

Las babosas bajaron y se encontraron con Kord y Pronto en sus respectivas Meca-Bestias.

Listos chicos- dijo Kord.

Pronto, está listo- dijo Pronto acelerando su meca.

Las babosas solo chillaron en forma de afirmación.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk….

Eli estaba practicando con Twist en un campo de batalla, cuando Twist dijo- Has mejorado Eli, muy pronto destruiremos a la Banda de Shane- dijo sonriendo y agitándose ya que Eli le estaba disparando babosas a la vez.

Si, muy pronto lograremos dominar todo Bajoterra muajaja- dijo Eli riéndose.

Twist ya le estaba empezando a agradar Eli, de todas formas estaba en el mismo lado de él.

Eli!- dijo Blakk desde un altavoz- necesito que vengas a mi oficina, AHORA- dijo Blakk con esto el altavoz se apagó.

Anda Eli, yo seguiré entrenando- dijo Twist, Eli solo se fue.

En la oficina de Blakk….

Que paso padre, espero que sea importante- dijo Eli cruzando los brazos.

Oh claro que lo es, Eli te quiero enseñar algo- dijo Blakk.

Que cosa- pregunto Eli.

Bueno, ya que has mejorado muy bien como aprendiz, he decidido que te voy a dejar usar esto- dijo Blakk.

Que me va a dejar usar?- pregunto dudoso Eli.

Luego de esto Blakk jalo una palanca que alzo una cortina con el arma que iba a usar Eli.

Unn-a-a Ametralladora (así se llamaba eso de Blakk verdad?)- dijo sorprendido Eli.

Sí, es mía pero creo que ya estás listo para usarla- dijo Blakk sonriendo- ven vamos a practicar- dijo Blakk llevando Eli al campo de batalla.

Ya en el campo de batalla….

Jaja, sabía que te iba a ganar, bien hecho Loki- dijo Twist a su babosa ya que logro derribar al Diablos Nachos, la babosa solo chillo.

Muy bien aquí estamos- dijo Blakk entrando con Eli.

Vaya Nachos veo que te ganaron- dijo Eli en forma medio sarcástica.

No molestes niño- dijo Nachos enfadado.

Cuida tus palabras, o si no disparo- dijo Eli apuntando a él Diablos Nachos.

A sí, no me das miedo- dijo Nachos sacando su lanzadora.

No peleen, este no es momento para duelos- dijo Blakk enojado.

Ash, está bien; pero esto no se va a quedar así- dijo Diablos Nachos.

Estaré listo para destruirte- dijo Eli, luego Nachos se fue a las cavernas profundas.

Doctor Blakk, para que la ametralladora- dijo Twist.

Bueno, ya creo que Eli está listo para usarla, ha mejorado- dijo Blakk.

Mmm, ya veo- dijo Twist.

Muy bien, me van a enseñar cómo usar esta cosa o mejor me voy- dijo Eli.

Es fácil Eli, es como una simple lanzadora, solo que en esta puedes agregarle más babosas y dispararlas al mismo tiempo- le explico Twist.

En ese caso, estoy listo para usarla; la Banda de Shane no sabe con quién se está metiendo- dijo Eli con un rostro malvado de felicidad.

Mientras en las celdas…

Kord y Pronto ya habían llegado a la guarida y lograron entrar sin activar las alarmas.

Tenemos que encontrar a Trixie rápido- dijo Kord un poco nervioso ya que temía que los descubran.

Pero en donde puede estar, hay muchos pasillo y no sabemos dónde están las celdas- dijo Pronto un poco preocupado.

_Burpy tu sabes, guíalos- dijo Julls._

_Está bien- dijo Burpy._

Que pasa Burpy, sabes dónde están las celdas- dijo Kord, la babosa solo asintió.

Entonces llévanos ya- dijo Pronto.

En la celda de Will y Trixie…

Will, sabes cómo abrir la celda- dijo Trixie.

De saber, lo sé; pero necesitamos una tarjeta para salir- dijo el Shane muy triste.

Ahora como saldremos de aquí- dijo Trixie también triste.

Hay que hallar una manera- dijo Will.

Con Kord y Pronto….

Trixie, donde estas- dijo gritando Pronto.

No grites Pronto si no van a saber que estamos aquí- dijo enojado Kord.

Opps lo siento- dijo Pronto.

Que no oyes algo- dijo Kord.

Sí, creo que es Trixie- dijo Pronto.

Los dos corrieron siguiendo la voz hasta que- TRIXIE!- dijeron Kord y Pronto al unísono.

Chicos, que bueno verlos- dijo Trixie emocionada.

Kord saco una tarjeta de los guardias de Blakk y abrió la celda, Trixie solo fue abrazar a Pronto y a Kord- cuanto los extrañe- dijo Trixie llorando.

Vaya, así que estos son los amigos de Eli- dijo Will Shane saliendo de la celda.

No puede ser es…- dijo Kord sorprendido.

Will Shane- termino de decir Pronto la oración.

Así que, son grandes amigos de mi hijo- dijo Will.

Si, luchábamos junto a él, hasta que… ya sabe- dijo Kord un poco triste.

Lo sé, nos olvidó a todos, pero tenemos que hacerle recordar todo- dijo Will decidido.

Oh, eso no lo creo- dijo una voz maligna atrás de ellos.

Doctor Blakk!- gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

Así que, lograron escapar gracias a ellos- dijo Blakk- bueno pues creo que hasta hoy verán la parte de afuera.

Donde esta Eli?- dijo Trixie furiosa.

Oh cierto, Eli ven acá- dijo Blakk, luego de unos segundos Eli apareció.

Creí que les había dicho que si intentaban intentar rescatar a la chica, ella lo pagaría caro muajaja- dijo Eli riendo.

Lo siento Eli, pero como tú dijiste, vamos a luchar- dijo Kord.

En ese caso, espero que sepas lo que estás diciendo- luego de esto Eli empezó a disparar.

La pelea duro mucho tiempo, Eli no dejaba de dispararle a Trixie- Eli ya basta, deja de disparar por favor- dijo suplicando Trixie.

Muajaja, dejare de disparar cuando este tendida en el piso- dijo Eli.

Ni lo pienses Eli- Kord dijo mientras peleaba con Twist.

Mátala Eli, sin piedad- dijo Twist.

_Doc, puedes curar a Eli- pregunto Burpy._

_Espera tengo que saber que le pusieron al agua oscura- dijo Doc- lo…tengo- dijo Doc triste._

_Que paso Doc- pregunto asustado Burpy._

_Lo que uso Blakk, no lo puedo curar- dijo Doc triste._

_No puede ser- dijo Burpy- como lo salvaremos._

_Hay una cura- dijo Doc._

_Cuál es?- dijo Burpy._

_No sé cuál es, pero si hay una- dijo Doc._

_Tenemos que descubrirlo- dijo Burpy decidido._

Blakk, regresa a Eli a la normalidad- dijo Will Shane mientras peleaba con Blakk

Ni lo sueñes, quiere verte sufrir- dijo Blakk, luego de esto Will cayo.

Chicos tenemos que escapar Will está débil- dijo Pronto.

Tienes razón, Trixie!- grito Kord.

Está bien Kord- dicho esto Trixie les disparo a Twist y luego a Eli.

Todos los integrantes de la banda y Will Shane salieron de ahí.

Atrápenlos- dijo Twist.

No, déjalos que escapen, la batalla final va a empezar- dijo Blakk riendo.

En el refugio….

Muy bien, llegamos- dijo Kord agotado.

Will, estas bien- dijo Trixie.

Si, mejor; pero ahora que hacemos, Blakk nos está ganando- dijo Will preocupado.

Chicos, Blakk ya se está alistando para la batalla, nosotros también- dijo Trixie.

Pero como- pregunto Pronto.

Blakk está reuniendo a su equipo, así que nosotros también lo haremos- dijo Trixie.

Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que reunir a varios lanzadores- dijo Will Shane.

Entonces empezaremos mañana- dijo Kord.

Si, la batalla acaba de empezar- dijo Trixie, luego de esto se fue a su habitación.

En la habitación de Trixie…

Muy bien chicos, tenemos que prepararnos- dijo Trixie.

Las babosas asistieron- tengo que hallar la cura para Eli ya que Doc no lo puede curar- dijo la pelirroja.

Solo hay una persona que sabe la cura, tengo que ir para allá- dicho esto Trixie se fue, seguida por Burpy y su babosa tornado.

En algún lugar de Bajoterra….

Disculpa, está ocupada; necesito su ayuda, Eli está en problemas- dijo Trixie.

En que te puedo ayudar- dijo una voz luego de esto, las puertas del campo se cerraron.

Continuara….

Bueno no es el mejor suspenso, pero aquí les dejo mi capitulo, ya solo me faltan 3 capítulos para terminar pero no se preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo otras, solo que las subo una por una.

Espero sus comentarios, Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Camino Al Mal

Muy bien, se suponía que me faltaban 3 capítulos, pero le agregue uno, sorry por la tardanza pero como ya explica, estoy castigada así que me tardare un poco bueno no les digo más, espero sus comentarios.

Chapter 9: Preparándose.

En el capítulo anterior de Camino Al Mal… (Exagero con el capítulo anterior)

_En algún lugar de Bajoterra…._

_Disculpa, está ocupada; necesito su ayuda, Eli está en problemas- dijo Trixie._

_En que te puedo ayudar- dijo una voz luego de esto, las puertas del campo se cerraron._

_Continuara…._

En el presente….

Maestra Shinai, Eli trabaja ahora para Blakk- dijo Trixie cabizbaja.

Pero cómo?- pregunto Shinai más conocida como la maestra invencible.

Blakk mezclo el agua oscura con el suero k-x42 y lo uso en Eli, ahora es su mano derecha- dijo Trixie con ganas de llorar- hay una cura?- pregunto muy asustada pues se temía lo peor.

Hay una, pero yo no lo puedo realizar; solo una persona en especial- dijo Shinai.

Y quién es?- pregunto confundida Trixie.

Esa persona está justo al frente mío- dijo Shinai mirando a Trixie.

Pues yo no veo que….espere, soy yo?- dijo Trixie un poco sorprendida.

Mientras en el refugio….

_Burpy, donde estas- dijo una Electroshock buscando a su amigo._

_Aquí en la ventana- dijo Burpy desde la ventana del cuarto de Eli._

_Burpy baja, te tengo una gran sorpresa- dijo Julls._

_Nada me va a sorprender Julls, lo único que quiero es que vuelva Eli- dijo Burpy triste._

Burpy, baja te tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Kord gritando desde el piso de abajo.

_Ya oíste Burpy, bajemos- dijo Julls empujando a la babosa infierno._

En la parte de abajo….

Ya baja verdad?- pregunto Pronto.

Luego de unos minutos las babosas llegaron.

_Cuál es la sorpresa Julls- dijo Burpy en forma sarcástica._

_Que no lo ves- dijo Julls feliz._

_No veo nada, solo a Kord, Pronto y a Will….- Burpy se quedó paralizado al ver a su antiguo dueño._

Burpy, eres tu- dijo Will Shane feliz de ver a su antigua babosa, la babosa solo chillo de felicidad- que bueno verte Burpy, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta- dijo Will acercando a Burpy a su cara y le empezó a sobar la cabecita.

Ayy, que lindo encuentro- dijo Pronto llorando.

Lo sé, pero aun no estoy muy feliz- dijo Kord.

Es verdad, sin Eli este encuentro no es tan feliz- dijo Pronto cambiando su cara de alegría a tristeza.

Burpy, sé que te duele y a mí también me duele ver a Eli en ese estado, pero tenemos que luchar para que regrese a la normalidad- dijo Will, la babosa asintió dando un pequeño saltito.

Mientras con Trixie….

Espere, pero yo como lo puedo curar- pregunto Trixie confundida.

Es fácil, pero tú lo tienes que descubrir- dijo Shinai tocándole el corazón a Trixie.

Pero como lo hare?- pregunto Trixie.

Tienes que darte cuenta, es algo que sientes; es la única manera de salvar a esa persona, sin enserio estas decidida- dijo Shinai.

No entiendo, pero tratare de descubrir la cura- dijo Trixie decidida- cierto Shinai- dijo la pelirroja.

Que sucede niña- pregunto Shinai.

Necesito tu ayuda para derrumbar el reino de Blakk, crees que puedas ayudarnos- dijo Trixie.

Cuenten conmigo, no dejare que Blakk tome el control de todo Bajoterra- dijo la maestra.

Gracias, entonces necesito que vayas a las 2 al refugio Shane, te espero- con esto Trixie se fue.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…

Muy bien señores, como ya vieron la Banda de Shane se está preparando para la batalla; así que, necesitare de su ayuda para lograr vencerlos y así convertir a todas las babosas de Bajoterra en malvadas, que les servirá de mucha ayuda ya que son muy fuertes, entonces que dicen; se unen a mí- dijo el Doctor Blakk.

Si, acepto- dijo un hombre alto de pelo corto y rubio.

Yo también- dijo otro y así sucesivamente todas las personas que estaban reunidas ahí aceptaron.

Muy bien, les agradezco que aceptaran y estoy seguro de que si ganaremos- dijo Blakk con su típica sonrisa.

Y porque esta tan seguro- pregunto Corto Circuito- siempre termina perdiendo.

Porque tenemos dos ventajas, a los seres de las profundidades y a un Shane- dijo Blakk.

Shane?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

Si, olvide mencionarles; Eli!- grito Blakk, luego Eli apareció.

No puede ser- dijeron sorprendidos los nuevos aliados de Blakk.

Muy bien, así que estos son tus aliados papa- dijo Eli medio serio.

Si, gracias a ellos también podemos ganar- dijo Blakk.

Eso espero- con esto Eli se fue.

En el campo callado….

Kord y Pronto estaban en sus meca- bestias mientras un hombre de 25 años caminaba hacia la casa de un viejo amigo.

Al llegar a la casa tocaron la puerta.

Quien es- pregunto Garfio Rojo con su mal humor de siempre.

Somos nosotros Kord y Pronto- respondió el troll sin mencionar a Will Shane.

Está bien, que quieren- dijo Garfio al abrir la puerta pero se llevó una gran sorpresa- Will Shane, n-o-o-oo p-u-ue-e-d-e ser, creí que estabas muerto- dijo Garfio Rojo boquiabierto y feliz al ver a su viejo amigo.

Gusto en verte Garfio Rojo, pero ahora tenemos que hablar- dijo Will Shane seriamente.

Sucede algo- pregunto Garfio Rojo.

Si y necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo el Shane.

Entonces, pasen- dijo Garfio haciéndose a un lado.

Mientras en la Guarida de Blakk…

Eli seguía entrenando con la ametralladora que su "padre" le había regalado, era totalmente invencible, no dejaba de disparar a todos los guardias, hasta a Twist se sorprendió por el comportamiento de Eli pero decidió no tomar en cuenta ese tema.

Loki, que te parece si retamos a Eli- dijo Twist mirando a su pequeña babosa, esta solo estaba llena de miedo- Oh vamos Loki, no me digas que tienes miedo- dijo Twist sonriendo, la babosa solo chillo en señal de afirmación- está bien, pero hagámosle compañía- dijo Twist entrando al campo.

Para que te esfuerzas niño si te voy a ganar- decía John Bull disparando a Eli.

Eso lo veremos, no estés tan confiado grandote- dijo Eli, con esto disparo varias babosas Electroshock malvadas haciendo caer al lanzador- nunca me digas que tengo que hacer o no, entendiste- dijo Eli mirando a John Bull con una sonrisa.

Wow Eli, has mejorado con la ametralladora de Blakk- dijo Twist aplaudiendo.

Lo sé, la banda de Shane va a ser totalmente destruida cuando use esto- dijo Eli viendo la ametralladora, pero luego cambio a una cara un poco confusa.

Eli, que sucede?- pregunto Twist.

Nada, solo que de repente acabe de recordar algo, o alguien, no lo sé- dijo Eli tocándose la cabeza- mejor seguiré practicando.

Está bien, yo iré donde el Doctor Blakk- dijo Twist saliendo del campo- Loki, que acaso Eli no está recordando a…- Twist no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

Recordando a quien Twist….

Mientras con Garfio Rojo….

Pero qué?, como que Eli trabaja para Blakk- dijo Garfio Rojo sorprendido.

Lo se Garfio, es difícil creerlo, pero es cierto- dijo Will Shane.

Will, perdóname por favor- dijo Garfio Rojo muy triste.

Perdonarte por qué?- pregunto confundido Will Shane.

Yo le dije el secreto de como subir a la superficie, cuando te prometí que no iba a hacerlo- dijo Garfio Rojo a punto de llorar.

No te preocupes Garfio, eso ya quedo atrás; por ahora necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo Will tocándole el hombro a Garfio.

Que ayuda?- pregunto.

Blakk está a punto de tomar el control de Bajoterra, por eso necesitamos que luches con nosotros para derrotarlos- dijo Will.

Pero, no se luchar- dijo el mecánico un poco triste.

Garfio Rojo, yo tampoco sabía luchar pero aprendí- dijo Will.

Yo también- dijo Kord.

Y yo- dijo Pronto- Por favor… por favor- dijo suplicando Pronto.

Está bien, pero solo si sacan a este topoide de aquí- dijo Garfio pateando a Pronto.

Jaja, está bien, gracias- dijo Kord llevándose a Pronto.

Gracias Garfio, te esperamos a las 2 en el refugio- con esto Will Shane se fue.

Listo, ahora hay que esperar a que venga Trixie- dijo Kord.

Oh ya no esperen chicos- dijo Trixie desde su meca-bestia.

Trixie!- sonrió Kord al ver que su amiga ya había llegado.

Hola chicos, hablaron con Garfio Rojo- dijo la pelirroja bajando de su meca.

Si, y fuiste donde Shinai- dijo Will Shane.

Sí, pero sobre la cura- dijo Trixie pensativa.

Que sucede acaso no hay cura- dijo Pronto muy asustado.

Si lo hay, el punto es que yo soy la cura- dijo Trixie.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

Pero como- dijo Will.

No lo sé, Shinai dice que tengo que descubrirlo- dijo Trixie.

Entonces hazlo, y cierto Trix… hablaste con los demás lanzadores?- pregunto Kord.

Si, estarán en el refugio a las 2- dijo Trixie.

Muy bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Will Shane, con esto los cuatro se fueron.

En la guarida de Blakk….

A nadie, señor; solo estaba hablando con Loki- dijo Twist un poco nervioso.

Twist a mí no me engañas, que es lo que le sucede a Eli?- dijo Blakk agarrando a Twist por la camisa.

Está bien, se lo diré- dijo Twist, con esto Blakk lo soltó- parece que Eli está recordando a la chica- dijo Twist.

Pero cómo?- dijo Blakk sorprendido.

No lo sé, estábamos hablando y se sintió mal; estaba recordando señor- dijo Twist.

Está bien, hay que tratar de que no recuerde- dijo Blakk, con esto se fue.

En el refugio….

Todos los lanzadores que llamaron la Banda de Shane asistieron, estaba Mario, Shinai, Garfio Rojo; también el Clan Sombra, Danna Por, entre otros.

Para que nos llamaron- dijo Mario un poco confundido.

Está bien chicos, tengo que darles una mala noticia- dijo Trixie desde el balcón.

Que noticia?- pregunto Danna.

Sé que será difícil de entender, pero lo hare; Eli ahora trabaja para Blakk- dijo Trixie bajando la cabeza.

Pero cómo?- preguntaron los lanzadores al unísono.

Blakk le agrego el suero k-x42 y el agua oscura y convirtió en Eli en otra persona- dijo Trixie.

Y que quieres que hagamos, Señorita Sting- dijo el caballero.

Tenemos que luchar, aunque nos duela luchar contra Eli, hay que hacerlo; hay que impedir que Blakk tome el control de Bajoterra- dijo Trixie decidida.

Pero es difícil sin un Shane- dijo Mario.

Si hay uno todavía- dijo Trixie.

Quién?- preguntaron al unísono, luego de unos segundos apareció Will Shane.

No puede ser Will… Shane- todos los lanzadores se sorprendieron al ver que Will Shane seguía vivo.

Muy bien, este no es momento para sorprenderse ni nada de emociones, estamos a punto de empezar la batalla más grande de Bajoterra y si queremos ganar, tenemos que trabajar junto- dijo Will Shane- entonces, quien se nos une?- pregunto.

Todas las personas y demás seres que estaban ahí alzaron la mano.

Mientras en la guarida de Blakk…

Muy bien, creo que ya estamos listos- dijo Blakk preparando el Metro Babosa- donde esta Eli?- pregunto.

Aquí estoy padre- dijo llevando su lanzadora y a Rex en su hombro.

Muy bien, al fin llegó la hora, conquistaremos todo Bajoterra- dijo Blakk mirando a todos sus aliados incluyendo a los de las profundidades.

Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la Caverna Espina de Pez, de ahí empezaremos nuestra conquista muajaja!- rio Blakk.

Luego el metro Babosa salió directo hacia la caverna.

Mientras en el refugio….

Chicos, hay un problema- dijo Kord asustado.

Que pasa Kord?- pregunto Trixie.

Las babosas están desapareciendo y se están convirtiendo en malvadas- dijo Kord.

Eso significa que- dijo Trixie.

La Batalla empezó- dijo Will Shane tomando su lanzadora- escuchen tenemos que ir a la Caverna Espina de Pez- dijo el Shane, de ahí todos salieron.

En la Caverna Espina de Pez….

Muy bien, parece que mis aliados están haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo Blakk.

Pues lo dejaran de hacer muy pronto- dijo Trixie apuntando con su lanzadora.

Oh eso ya lo veremos- dijo Eli llegando al lado derecho de Blakk.

Eli!- se sorprendieron los lanzadores que acompañaban a Will y el resto de la Banda.

Parece que también trajeron refuerzos- dijo Blakk.

Eso no importa Blakk, ahora lo importante es que vamos a derrotarte y salvar a Eli- dijo Trixie.

Pues eso ya lo veremos chiquilla- dijo Blakk.

De ahí frente a frente el grupo de Blakk y el de la Banda Shane, estaban preparándose para la que sería una gran Batalla….

Continuara…

Chan, Chan, Chan… Listo, me costó hacer este capítulo, fue de improviso y espero que comenten lo más pronto posible. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Camino Al Mal

Tada, aquí está el capítulo más esperado del mundo, bueno eso creo; no los molesto disfruten, y espero sus reviews ;)

Chapter 10: La Batalla Final (parte 1)

En el capítulo anterior de Camino Al Mal…

_De ahí frente a frente el grupo de Blakk y el de la Banda Shane, estaban preparándose para la que sería una gran Batalla…._

_Continuara…_

En el presente….

Luego de mucha espera, el primero en disparar fue Kord directo a Twist; luego todos los aliados de Blakk empezaron a disparar sus malvadas mientras la Banda de Shane y sus aliados se defendían.

No lograran ganar- decía Eli tratando de encontrar al enemigo para disparar.

Chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Will, el no podrá solo- dijo Pronto.

Tienes razón, hay que ayudarlo- dijo Kord.

Chicos, ustedes enfréntense con los demás aliados de Blakk, yo me encargare de Eli- dijo Trixie decidida a luchar contra el chico que amaba.

Blakk, ríndete ya, jamás lograras tomar el control de Bajoterra- decía Will Shane tratando de mantenerse parado ya que se estaba cansando.

Ni lo sueñes, lograre mi objetivo; pero primero, te matare- decía Blakk.

Eli seguía disparando a todos los aliados de la Banda de Shane, algunos cayeron pero no se rindieron.

Eli, soy Danna; acaso no recuerdas- decía Danna tratando de esquivar los disparos de Eli.

Recordarte no; pero te recordare cuando acabe contigo muajaja- dijo riéndose Eli, justo cuando en ese momento iba a dispararle a Danna.

Noooooo!- grito Danna, pero al no sentir nada; se dio cuenta de que alguien había evitado que le disparen- No puede ser, caballero- dijo Danna al verlo en el piso.

Ejem…Ejem- tosió el caballero- estas bien?- pregunto.

Claro, gracias a ti- dijo Danna- pero, porque me ayudaste?- pregunto confundida ya que sabía que antes trabajaba para Blakk.

No iba a dejar que una chica tan bonita como tú se valla de este mundo- dijo.

En serio, pues gra-a-ac-i-ia-s- dijo Danna un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Van a seguir con su jueguito de amor o que- decía Eli.

Eli, que te paso- pregunto el caballero.

Nada, solo déjenme terminar mi trabajo- dijo el Shane apuntando a los 2.

Ni lo pienses Eli- grito Kord empujando a Eli hacia un árbol.

Ash- se quejó Eli.

Lo siento amigo, pero es lo mejor- dijo Kord apuntando a Eli con su babosa carnero.

No te lamentes, solo arrepiéntete por haber hecho eso- dijo Eli cargando a su babosa Tornado malvada.

Mientras con Blakk…

Cuando te vas a rendir- decía Blakk forcejeando.

Cuando te detengas y vuelvas a Eli a la normalidad- dijo Will Shane.

Oh Will, acaso no sabes?- dijo Blakk tirando al Shane al suelo- tu hijo no tiene cura- dijo riéndose.

Claro que si hay una Thadeus- dijo una voz femenina.

Shinai!- se sorprendió al ver a la maestra- creí que habías muerto- dijo con la boca abierta.

Eso creyeron todos Thadeus, pero yo me las arreglo- dijo y de una sola hizo una fusión.

Ahhhh!- grito Blakk- que paso?- pregunto al darse cuenta que no le había afectado, hasta que vio a Eli desde un costado el cual había disparado a Rex.

Estas bien padre- dijo Eli.

Si, ahora destrúyelos a los dos- dijo Blakk.

Ese es Eli- pregunto Shinai.

Sí, es el- dijo Will levantándose.

No puede ser, Trixie tiene que apurarse- dijo Shinai asustada.

Por qué?, sé que Trixie es la cura- dijo Will confundido.

Lo es, pero tiene que darse cuenta de la cura- dijo Shinai.

Y cuál es?- pregunto Will mientras disparaba a sus babosas.

Es el AMOR- dijo Shinai.

AMOR, no entiendo- dijo Will.

Es fácil, el amor que se tienen Eli y Trixie hace que curen cualquier cosa- dijo Shinai- pero solo con lo principal del amor, pero eso no te lo puedo decir- dijo Shinai.

Pero hay que avisarle a Trixie- dijo el Shane tratando de salir de la batalla.

No, ella se tiene que dar cuenta, si no nunca funcionara- dijo la maestra.

Mientras con Eli….

No te muevas- decía Eli- te prometo que tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor muajaja- dijo riendo.

Jamás, Eli tienes que regresar; Blakk te convirtió en eso- dijo Kord tratando de hacerle recordar a su amigo.

No Kord, recuerda que el recuerdo no va a hacer que se cure, solo Trixie puede hacerlo- dijo Pronto disparando a su babosa Flatulorinca.

Hay que asustarlo, para dejarlo un poco nervioso- dijo Kord preparando su babosa terror- muy bien, necesito que asustes a Eli- dijo Kord la babosa solo asintió.

Apura Kord- gritaba Pronto desde un árbol ya que Eli le estaba disparando, luego de eso Kord lanzo a su babosa.

AHHHH!- grito Eli al sentir el golpe de la babosa.

Funciono?- pregunto el topoide.

No lo sé- dijo Kord, pero luego Eli se levantó.

Creyeron que me iban a asustar- dijo Eli levantándose.

Es demasiado fuerte- dijo Pronto.

Tienes razón- dijo Kord.

Mientras con Trixie….

Ten esto- dijo la pelirroja disparando a su babosa demoledora.

Jamás me vencerás chiquilla- dijo el Diablos Nachos disparando varia babosas a la vez.

Quieres verlo- al terminar la frase Trixie cargo a su babosa arácnida y la disparo, Nachos quedo amarrado- Lo vez- dijo victoriosa pero no se dio cuenta de que Diablos Nachos había logrado quitarse la red. Luego este disparo una babosa bengala malvada, que hizo que Trixie se tirara al piso.

Que se siente ver a tu amado de nuestro lado muajaja- dijo Diablos Nachos riéndose.

Ustedes lo convirtieron, él no quería hacerse así- dijo Trixie.

Mal por ti, ahora el único trabajo de él es destruirlos- dijo Nachos con su típica risa.

No, porque le prometí que lo iba a salvar, y yo cumplo lo que digo- dijo Trixie disparando.

Y como, si no hay cura- dijo Nachos disparando varias babosas.

Si hay una- dijo Trixie valientemente-_ Solo que no se cual es_- dijo ésta en sus pensamientos.

Mientras con Will….

Vamos, lo lograremos- dijo Will corriendo hacia una esquina con Shinai.

Que tienes planeado Will- pregunto Shinai.

Algo, ahora Burpy- Burpy al oír esto asintió y salió disparado, los hombres de Blakk se quedaron quietos y se asustaron al ver que una avalancha de rocas venia hacia ellos.

AHHHH!- gritaron cuando quedaron sepultados.

Muy bien hecho Burpy- la babosa chillo, luego el Clan Sombra llego.

Que quieren- dijo Will poniéndose valiente, el jefe solo le pasó un sombraductor.

Pero, para que quieren que me lo ponga; es muy fuerte- dijo Will tratando de devolver el sombraductor al Clan, Burpy chillo- Estas seguro- la babosa solo salto afirmando.

Ash!- dijo Will un poco adolorido.

_No te preocupes, ese sombraductor no es tan fuerte como el que usa Eli- dijo el jefe del Clan._

_Acaso, Eli tiene uno- pregunto._

_Si, y es difícil creer que haya logrado resistir a esa fuerza; tu hijo es muy fuerte Will- dijo el jefe._

_En serio, no lo puedo creer, pero porque él tiene uno- pregunto confundido._

_Tu hijo y nosotros tenemos una alianza- dijo._

_Que alianza?- pregunto el Shane confundido._

_Desde que tu hijo llego a Bajoterra, las cosas han cambiado y eso nos incluye; decidimos unirnos a los Shane- dijo el líder del Clan._

_Eli hizo eso, no puedo creerlo- dijo Will con un poco de lágrimas._

_Tu hijo ha sido un buen protector desde que llego, es muy valiente no se rinde fácilmente- dijo el líder._

_Si, Eli siempre ha sido así desde pequeño; pero ahora esta con Blakk- dijo triste el Shane._

_Lo sabemos, pero ahora todo depende de la chica- dijo el líder mientras veía a Trixie pelear- los ayudaremos a luchar, pero hay que hacer que Eli vuelva-con esto el líder del Clan le extendió la mano al Shane._

_Está bien- dijo Will- y gracias- luego se sacó el sombraductor._

Y que dijeron- pregunto Shinai.

Ellos nos van a ayudar- dijo Will sacando su lanzadora.

Estas seguro, aquí tengo unas mejoras- dijo Garfio Rojo llegando de la nada.

Gracias, siempre estas para ayudarnos- dijo Will.

Y usted señorita que hace aquí- dijo Garfio mirando a Shinai.

Ni lo intentes- dijo Shinai caminando hacia la batalla.

Ou!- dijo Garfio Rojo poniéndose triste.

No te preocupes, ella si lo aceptara- dijo Will apoyando a su amigo.

Eso espero- con eso se fueron a luchar.

Mientras con Eli….

Muy bien Rex, ahora- dicho esto Rex salió disparado directo a donde estaba Pronto.

Ahhhh!- grito Pronto cuando la babosa de Eli lo ataco.

Pronto!- grito Kord al ver que su amigo se estaba quemando.

Kord, cuidado- dijo Trixie al ver que una babosa carnero malvada se dirigía al Troll.

Ahhhh!- grito Kord y luego cayo.

Muajaja, te dije que te arrepentirías- dijo riéndose Eli.

Au!- se quejó Trixie cuando Twist le disparo.

Deja de gritar niña- dijo Twist disparando a Loki sobre el mismo.

Así que, se siente feo luchar contra el chico de tu vida- decía un holograma de Twist.

Ni lo intentes, eso no va a hacer que me rinda- dijo Trixie disparando a su demoledora- Ahhhh!- grito la pelirroja al sentir que una babosa arácnida malvada la había atrapado.

Gracias Eli- dijo Twist.

No importa, ahora solo hay que destruirla- dijo Eli apuntando a Trixie.

Mientras con Will…

Muy bien, unos más y podemos ayudar a los demás- dijo Will disparando a varios aliados de Blakk.

Qué lindo encuentro que tuviste con tu hijo Will- dijo John Bull disparando.

No fue lindo, pero al menos sé que mi hijo ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidando Bajoterra- dijo Will disparando a su babosa trilladora.

Ahhhh!- grito John cuando la babosa lo golpeo- jamás volverás a tener a tu hijo Shane- con esto Bull se desmayó.

Termino maestra- dijo Will.

Ya casi, juah- dijo Shinai golpeando a Corto Circuito, este quedo inconsciente- listo- con esto Shinai y Will fueron a ayudar a los demás.

Mientras con Eli y Trixie….

Eli, por favor antes de que dispares escúchame- dijo Trixie llorando.

Que quieres- dijo Eli.

Sé que tuvimos problemas y me arrepiento, pero Eli sé que eres fuerte y podrás luchar contra ese control, se fuerte- dijo Trixie llorando- ahora dispárame- Trixie cerró los ojos pero al darse cuenta de que no había pasado nada.

Eli, que sucede- pregunto Twist.

Ash, mi cabeza- decía Eli quejándose, al parecer estaba recordando un poco.

Tu puedes Eli lucha por tu bien- dijo Trixie pensando que esa era la cura.

Eli!- dijo Twist, hasta que ocurrió.

No, ahora con más ganas de destruiré chiquilla muajaja- dijo Eli sonriendo en forma malvada.

Noooooo!- dijo Trixie al ver que Eli no cambio.

Espera Eli, déjame a la muchacha- dijo Blakk.

Está bien- dijo Eli y se fue a seguir luchando a otro lugar.

Así que, casi logras tu objetivo; pues que pena, eso no funciono- dijo Blakk agarrando a Trixie.

Eli volverá Blakk y tu reino lo destruiremos- dijo Trixie con mucha valentía.

Pues sigue soñando- dicho esto Blakk saco a una Boom Muerte.

Ni lo sueñes Blakk- grito Will Shane disparando a Burpy.

Pero que- dijo Blakk sorprendido.

Trixie corre, ahora- dijo Kord disparando a Blakk.

Gracias chicos-dijo Trixie corriendo.

Mientras el resto con Blakk…

Como te atreves Blakk, casi la matas- dijo Will.

Bueno, tu amiga me daba muchos problemas, era mejor sacarla del mapa- dijo Blakk.

No tienes corazón, todo es maldad- dijo el Shane.

Muajaja, gracias por el cumplido- rio Blakk.

Mientras con Trixie….

Tengo que descubrir la cura, pero rápido; Ahhhh!- grito Trixie al caer, Twist le había disparado.

Muy bien, prepárate para tu fin, digamos que no lo haremos con amor muajaja- rio Eli.

Espera, amor eso es- dijo Trixie sonriendo-_ El amor que le tengo a Eli y el que él me tiene, esa es la cura, pero como hare para curarlo_- dijo en sus pensamientos, al fin había descubierto la cura-_así que por eso Shinai señalaba mi corazón_- se dijo en sus pensamientos.

_FLASHBACK_

_Espere, pero yo como lo puedo curar- pregunto Trixie confundida._

_Es fácil, pero tú lo tienes que descubrir- dijo Shinai __**tocándole el corazón a Trixie**__._

_Pero como lo hare?- pregunto Trixie._

_Tienes que darte cuenta, es algo que sientes; es la única manera de salvar a esa persona, sin enserio estas decidida- dijo Shinai._

No me podrás destruir Eli- dijo Trixie sonriendo.

Quieres verlo- dijo Eli, Trixie solo corrió.

Kord!- grito Trixie

Mientras con Kord….

_Kord!- gritaba Trixie._

Que paso?- pregunto confundido.

Ya sé cuál es la cura pero no sé cómo hacerla o yo que se- dijo Trixie.

Pero cuál es?- pregunto confundido Kord.

Es el amor, el que le tengo a Eli- dijo Trixie feliz.

Mmm, en ese caso tenemos que distraerlo- dijo Kord planeando.

Está bien, pero…ah!- grito Trixie.

No puede ser, Eli tiene la…- Kord no termino de decir la oración.

Ametralladora- dijo Trixie muy sorprendida y terminando la oración.

Les dije que jamás se metieran conmigo muajaja- dijo Eli, con esto empezó a disparar varias babosas.

Tenemos que detenerlo- dijo Pronto el cual había llegado a donde Kord y Trixie estaban escondidos.

Tienes razón- dijo Kord.

Un beso, claro- dijo Trixie.

A que te refieres Trix- pregunto Kord confundido.

Un beso es la demostración del amor que le tengo a Eli- dijo Trixie.

Entonces tienes que besar a Eli?-pregunto Pronto.

Sí, pero tenemos que hacer que se canse- dijo Trixie.

Está bien, Pronto tu usa tu babosa carnero y yo a mi babosa terror; al menos golpea a Eli- dijo Kord- Trixie tienes que apresurarte.- dijo Kord.

Gracias chicos- dijo Trixie abrazando a todos.

Eli!- grito Kord- intenta acabarme- con esto Kord corrió a otra lugar.

Muajaja, gran error- dijo Eli.

No lo creo, ahora Pronto- dicho esto Pronto disparo a su carnero.

Creíste que me iba a golpear- dijo Eli ya que la babosa no le roso ni le hizo daño, pero no se dio cuenta que la babosa terror de Kord estaba a punto de golpearlo- AHHHH!- grito Eli cayendo a un árbol.

En realidad, ese no era el punto; AHORA TRIXIE!- grito Kord.

Está bien- dijo la pelirroja corriendo.

Mientras en el árbol donde cayó Eli…

Eli!- grito Trixie, el Shane estaba inconsciente.

Au!- solo se quejó adolorido.

Eli, te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir- luego de esa frase, Trixie beso a Eli en los labios.

Eli solo se sorprendió y algo empezó a pasarle….

Continuara….

Chan, Chan, Chan, aquí está la primera parte del capítulo más esperado del mundo, no se preocupen que ya subo la siguiente parte. Besos y espero sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

Camino Al Mal

Parte 2 y última de batalla final, espero que les guste.

Chapter 11: Batalla Final (parte 2)

En el capitulo anterior de Camino Al Mal….

_Eli, te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir- luego de esa frase, Trixie beso a Eli en los labios._

_Eli solo se sorprendió y algo empezó a pasarle…._

_Continuara…._

En el presente…

Eli se sorprendió al ver que Trixie lo beso, se sentía raro como si algo estuviese cambiando dentro de el; el cambio estaba empezando, sus ojos en vez de ser rojos, volvieron a ser celestes y su memoria se estaba recuperando, Eli solo abrió los ojos y dijo.

Trix, eres tu?- pregunto un poco mareado, la pelirroja solo lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eli, regresaste- dijo Trixie dándole un abrazo a Eli.

Si, gracias a ti; no se que hubiese hecho si no me hubieses curado- dijo Eli acercándose a Trixie, sus labios solo estaban a pocos milímetros hasta que se cerro con un tierno beso.

Eli, te amo- dijo Trixie separándose de Eli.

Yo también- dijo el peliazul.

Espera, ese no es…- dijo Kord caminando directo donde Trixie.

Eliiiii!- grito Pronto corriendo donde su amigo.

Mmm, parece que están muy felices de verte- dijo Trixie.

Tu que crees- dicho esto Pronto abrazo a Eli.

Eli, volviste como te echamos de menos- dijo Pronto.

Eli, amigo que bueno que estas de vuelta- dijo Kord abrazando a su amigo.

Si, yo también los extrañe; pero suéltame que me estas asfixiando- dijo Eli ya que apenas podía respirar.

Lo siento- dijo Kord soltando al Shane.

Mientras con Will…

Que pasa Shinai- pregunto Will ya que vio que la maestra estaba viendo hacia el árbol donde cayó Eli.

Tu hijo, regresó- dijo Shinai viendo a Will.

Eli, tengo que ir a verlo- dijo Will corriendo a ver a su hijo.

Mientras con Eli….

Gracias chicos, nunca se rindieron y tu también Trixie- dijo Eli en forma totalmente sentimental.

_Eliiiiii!- grito Will Shane corriendo hacia su hijo._

No puede ser, papa!- dijo Eli levantándose- que bueno verte, creí que estabas….- Eli no termino de decir la frase ya que su padre lo interrumpió.

No digas nada, jamás me fui; es bueno verte con los buenos de nuevo- dijo Will abrazando a Eli, pero este puso una cara triste.

Que pasa Eli?- pregunto Kord.

Gracias a mi Blakk esta tratando de conquistar Bajoterra, todo por mi culpa- dijo Eli.

Eli, te convirtieron en otro tu no quisiste hacerlo- dijo Trixie tratando de calmar a su amado.

Lo se, pero los lastime; te lastime- dijo Eli mirando a Trixie.

Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora solo me importa que estés de vuelta- dijo la pelirroja este solo sonrió.

Pero que- Blakk vio a Eli abrazando a sus amigos, el Shane solo se puso serio.

Doctor Blakk!- dijo Eli separándose de sus amigos.

Vaya Eli, así que veo que volviste a ser bueno; gracias a la chica- dijo Blakk viendo con una mirada amenazadora a Trixie.

No te atrevas a tocarla Blakk o sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo Eli cubriendo a la pelirroja.

Sabes Eli, eres un gran aprendiz y un gran hijo- dijo Blakk con su típica sonrisa malvada.

Blakk, me convertiste en algo que no quise ser; lastime a mis amigos, a mi papa y al amor de mi vida; jamás te lo perdonare- dijo Eli.

En ese caso, tú y yo volvemos a ser enemigos- con esto Blakk apunto a su babosa tornado malvada.

Siempre lo fuimos- con esto Eli esquivo a la babosa.

Muajaja, recuerda Eli, tú convertiste a tus babosas- dijo Blakk.

Si, pero no ha todas y volveré a la normalidad a todas mis babosas, y a todas las de Bajoterra- dijo Eli disparando a Julls, Blakk solo la esquivo.

Muajaja, jamás me vencerás- dijo Blakk.

Muy bien Bluster, tu puedes- dijo Trixie disparando a su babosa la cual ataco a Blakk.

Ahh!- grito al sentir el impacto.

Jamás te metas conmigo Blakk, ni con Eli- dijo la pelirroja apuntando a su babosa carnero.

No debiste hacer eso- dijo Blakk levantándose, de ahí disparo a Rex ya que ahora el la tenia.

AHHHH!- grito Trixie al ver que la babosa se dirigía directo a ella, pero al no sentir nada abrió los ojos- Eli!- grito al ver que su amado estaba en el piso.

Trix, estas bien- dijo Eli en el suelo.

Si, pero tu no- dijo Trixie llorando.

Si lo estoy, me dolió pero aun puedo luchar- dijo Eli.

Hijo, estas bien- dijo Will corriendo hacia donde estaba Eli- ten, te extraño mucho- dijo entregándole a Burpy.

Burpy, que bueno verte; lo siento amiguito- dijo Eli abrazando a su babosa, esta solo asintió feliz.

Entonces, tienes que atacarlo- dijo Will.

Si lo se, Burpy ya sabes que hacer- dijo Eli cargando a Burpy.

Vaya, parece que nunca te rindes- dijo Blakk al ver al Shane levantándose.

No, y no lo hare hasta que te rindas- dijo Eli disparando a Burpy, mientras que Blakk disparo a Rex, las babosas chocaron entre si provocando la pequeña explosión solar que había pasado antes en el refugio.

Son fuertes hermano- dijo Kord viendo a las babosas caer.

Si, como harás para detenerlo- dijo Pronto.

Se como hacerlo, pero aun no es el momento- dijo Eli viendo a Burpy y Julls.

Déjame adivinar, doble fusión verdad?- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Eli.

Si, esto detendrá a Blakk para siempre- dijo Eli.

Muy bien, entonces tenemos que distraer un poco a los demás- dijo Will.

Si, tengo un plan pero primero hay que distraerlos- dijo el joven Shane, pero luego el Clan Sombra llego; Eli se puso el sombraductor.

_Me alegro verte Eli Shane- dijo el líder del Clan._

_A mi también, perdón por todo lo que hice- dijo Eli arrepentido._

_No te preocupes, entendemos lo que te paso; no hay que pedir disculpas- dijo._

_Si, tengo un plan para detener a Blakk y convertir a las malvadas en normales, pero primero hay que distraerlo- dijo el Shane._

_Pero como?- pregunto._

_Se que les costara creerlo, pero tendrán que aceptarlo- dijo Eli viendo a Blakk._

_Pero por que?- pregunto el líder adivinando lo que Eli le iba a decir._

_Es la única forma, ahí podre hacer la fusión, confiara en mi y nunca se imaginara lo que le espera- dijo Eli sonriendo._

_Esta bien, pero ten cuidado- dijo el líder del Clan Sombra, Eli se saco el sombraductor._

Y que dijeron- pregunto Kord.

Están de acuerdo, ahora tenemos que realizar el plan- dijo Eli- Trixie, Pronto vayan a distraer a Blakk y los demás yo los alcanzare- dijo Eli.

Estarás bien- pregunto Trixie.

SI, lo prometo- dijo Eli dándole un abrazo.

Muy bien, y cual es el plan?- pregunto Kord.

Bien chicos, primero no quiero que Trixie y Pronto se enteren, sino no funcionara- dijo el Shane.

Esta bien, pero dinos hijo- dijo Will.

Papa, me uniré Blakk temporalmente- dijo Eli.

Pero, por que?- pregunto Will.

Necesito hacer un disparo de doble fusión, pero quiero que Blakk no lo piense- dijo Eli viendo a sus babosas.

Pero, como sabes que no se lo imaginara?- pregunto Kord.

Porque tendré que amenazar a Trixie, así ganara mi confianza- dijo Eli viendo a su amada disparar.

Mientras con Trixie…

Ya para Twist, ya se acabo- dijo Trixie esquivando a las babosas de Twist.

Jamás, aunque Eli haya vuelto a ser como antes; lograremos tomar el control de Bajoterra- dijo Twist desapareciendo.

Twist, tu también puedes cambiar; jamás saldrás victorioso sin sigues con Blakk- dijo Trixie tratando de convencer a Twist de que se una a ellos.

Nunca, los Shane me dejaron huérfano y eso jamás se los perdonare- dijo Twist disparando a Loki.

Tu sabes que tu papa hizo mal, Will no tiene la culpa de que el haya muerto- dijo Trixie.

Claro que si, el tiene la culpa de todo- dijo el rubio tomándola por sorpresa a Trixie- Jamás me convencerás- dijo Twist apuntando con su babosa trilladora malvada a Trixie.

Alto!- grito una voz- yo lo hare- dicho esto Trixie se sorprendió al ver quien era.

Mientras con Blakk….

Lo lograre Will Shane y nada hará que me detenga- dijo Blakk luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el Shane.

Pues sigue soñando Blakk, no lo permitiré- dijo Will, pero de pronto el intercomunicador de Blakk sonó.

Que quieres Twist- pregunto Blakk.

_Digamos que una gran sorpresa- dijo Twist._

Que sorpresa?- pregunto.

_Solo, mire a su derecha- dijo._

Blakk al darse cuenta empezó a sonreír y tiro al Shane.

Vaya Will, parece que tu hijo te ha traicionado- dijo Blakk.

De que hablas?- dijo confundido.

Solo mira con tus propios ojos- dijo Blakk, el Shane solo se asusto al ver a su hijo apuntando a Trixie; Blakk fue caminando hacia Eli.

Creí que me destruirías- pregunto Blakk.

Lo pensaba, pero decidí unirme a usted; se que va a ganar y quiero asegurarme de estar con el mejor- dijo el Shane.

Mmm, buena elección Eli, tienes que estar con el ganador no con los perdedores- dijo Blakk.

Eli por favor, no lo hagas- dijo Trixie llorando.

Lo siento pero como lo ves, Blakk será el ganador- dijo Eli viendo a Trixie.

Tírala Eli, al vacío Muajaja- rio Blakk, Eli solo hizo caso.

No Eli, por favor; recuerda que Te Amo- suplicaba Trixie-Eli!- grito desesperada al ver que estaba en la punta del barranco.

Hasta nunca Trixie Sting- dicho esto Eli la tiro al barranco.

AHHH!- grito la pelirroja.

Muy bien, ahora tejedora- dicho esto Eli disparo a su babosa arácnida y esta hizo una pequeña telaraña en la cual cayo Trixie.

Que paso?- pregunto Trixie al ver que cayo en una red de telaraña, el Shane solo le guiño el ojo- Eres un tonto Eli- dijo Trixie mirando a Eli seriamente.

Lo siento, después te lo explico- dijo Eli en voz baja para que Blakk no lo escuchara.

Muy bien Eli, te felicito- dijo Blakk- confió plenamente en que no me traicionaras- dijo.

Gracias y nunca crea en lo que vea- dijo Eli de espaldas.

A que te refieres?- pregunto confundido.

A esto, ahora chicos- dicho esto Eli disparo a Burpy y Julls los cuales hicieron una doble fusión (o algo así).

AHHHH!- grito Blakk al sentir el golpe.

Jaja, bien hecho Eli- dijo Kord golpeando a Eli por la espalda.

Gracias, pero puedes hacerme el favor de ir a ver a Trixie, yo iré donde Blakk dijo Eli mientras iba caminando con otros aliados.

Doctor Blakk, esta bien- pregunto Twist.

Estarlo, como crees; haces preguntas tontas Twist, para que preguntas si estoy bien si ves que estoy en el piso- dijo enojado Blakk- solo con tus preguntas y bla bla bla, te voy a decir algo eres pésimo lanzador, no sirves, eres un competo tonto dijo Blakk.

Muy bien Doctor Blakk, usted perdió la pelea; ahora le mostrare un ligar que le gustara mucho- dijo Will Shane, pero lo que no sabia es que Blakk tenia una electroshock malvada.

No si aun logro destruirte, a ti y a tu hijo- dijo Blakk disparando a Will.

Papa!- grito Eli.

NOOOOO!- grito el Shane pero al no sentir nada se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba tapando- Twist?- pregunto confundido ya que vio que Twist lo había tirado al suelo antes del choque.

Perdóneme Will, no quería que nada de esto pasara; pero mi padre y lo demás me cambiaron- dijo Twist arrepentido.

No te preocupes, lo importante es que decidiste volver a los buenos- dijo Will.

Papa, estas bien- pregunto Eli corriendo.

Si hijo, gracias a Twist- dijo Will agradeciendo a Twist.

Twist, gracias enserio- dijo Eli tocando el hombro de Twist.

Eli perdón por haberte traicionado, Blakk no era nada bueno- dijo Twist muy arrepentido.

No importa Twist, lo importante es que te diste cuenta; pero si quieres aun hay un espacio en la Banda- dijo Eli señalando a sus amigos.

Lo siento Eli, pero la verdad prefiero trabajar solo- dijo Twist.

Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa cuenta con nosotros- dijo Eli.

Esta bien- dijo Twist, con eso se fue no sin antes, volver a Loki en una babosa normal- que bueno tenerte amiguito dijo Twist acariciando a Loki, esta solo chillo.

Muy bien, entonces Blakk te rindes- dijo Eli mirando a Blakk, este solo dio una mirada de odio- lo tomare como un si, llévenselo- dijo Eli, luego Kord y Pronto se lo llevaron.

Y que haremos con las malvadas hijo?- pregunto Will.

Fácil, Doc ven acá- la babosa salto a la mano de su dueño- que bueno verte de nuevo amiguito- dijo acariciando su cabecita necesito que intentes curar a todas las malvadas- la babosa asintió.

Pero no se va a cansar dijo Will Shane preocupado.

Por eso necesitare a todas las fandango- dijo Eli.

Aquí están Eli- dijo Pronto trayendo a varias babosas fandango.

Gracias Pronto, ahora Doc- dicho esto Doc se transformo y después de un minuto, todas las babosas malvadas volvieron a ser normales- gracias Doc- con esto la sanadora se quedo dormido.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Kord.

Si, Pronto tiene muchaaa hambre- dijo el topoide.

Si, vamos necesito volver a casa- dijo Eli.

Dicho esto toda la Banda Shane regreso a su casa, pero al abrir la puerta Eli se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Continuara….

Al fin, terminado; el otro cap va a ser corto porque ando cansada y de paso bueno quería hacer otro, espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Camino Al Mal

Tada, ultimo capitulo se que es corto pero quería terminarlo así, espero sus reviews.

Chapter 12: Bienvenido A Casa

Cuando Eli abrió la puerta.

SORPRESA!- todos los lanzadores de Bajoterra, incluyendo a amigos estaban en el refugio celebrando la llegada del joven Shane.

Pero, que es esto?- pregunto Eli muy confundido.

Esto es tu bienvenida amigo- dijo Kord.

Enserio, muchas gracias- dijo Eli agradeciendo.

No hay de que, Pronto el magnifico fue el que organizo todo dijo el topoide alabándose.

Pronto, creí que ya no ibas a ser presumido- dijo Kord.

De que hablas, yo presumido jamás- dijo el topoide, Kord solo golpeo su cabeza con su mano.

Hey Garfio, que bueno verte- dijo Eli abrazando a su amigo.

Igualmente niño- dijo Garfio.

Todos saludaron a Eli, después del tiempo que había pasado lejos de los buenos.

Eli, ten mejor cámbiate dijo Kord pasándole la ropa a su amigo ya que este seguía con el uniforme de Blakk.

Tienes razón, ya regreso- con esto el Shane fue a su cuarto.

Varios minutos después….

Que bueno es volver a usar mi ropa- dijo Eli bajando las escaleras.

_Entonces aceptas- dijo Garfio Rojo invitando a salir a Shinai._

_Ash, esta bien- acepto la maestra_.

Vaya, parece que Garfio Rojo consiguió pareja Jaja dijo Eli mirando a Burpy.

Eli, que bueno verte- dijo Danna abrazando a su casi amigo.

Igualmente y veo que tienes novio- dijo el Shane al ver que estaba con el caballero.

Si, quien diría que me pude enamorar de esta hermosa ladrona- dijo el caballero dándole un beso en la mejilla a Danna.

Así veo, oigan y mi papa- pregunto Eli.

Creo que esta en la cocina- dijo el caballero y salió con Danna a bailar.

En la cocina….

Papa- dijo Eli.

Hijo, que tal; veo que te cambiaste-dijo Will al ver que su hijo ya no tenia el uniforme de Blakk.

Si, esto es mas cómodo; y que estas haciendo- pregunto.

Solo cocinando- dijo Will.

Will!, los invitados quieren mas- dijo Pronto entrando a la cocina.

Eli, puedes ayudarme- dijo Will Shane pasándole unas bandejas de comida.

Esta bien- dijo Ei y se fue con Pronto.

Eli, ahí estas- dijo Kord.

Que pasa, hay algún problema?- pregunto Eli.

No, solo que ciertos chiquillos te quieren ver- dijo Kord mostrándole las babosas a Eli.

Que tal pequeñas, como las extrañe; perdónenme por hacerlos malvados- dijo Eli abrazando a sus babosas, estas solo chillaron afirmando las disculpas de Eli.

Eli, creo que deberías salir- dijo Will desde la cocina.

Para que?- pregunto el mini Shane (quería escribir eso).

Solo mira- dijo Will mirando hacia la ventana.

Trixie, tengo que ir a verla, gracias papa- dijo Eli saliendo de la cocina.

Mientras en el patio…

Una pelirroja estaba grabando videos de sus babosas hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida.

Trixie!- gritaba Eli corriendo.

Eli!- grito.

Que bueno verte- dijo el Shane abrazándolas.

Igual dijo Trixie, pero de repente cambio su cara de felicidad a una triste.

Que pasa?- pregunto ELI.

Eli, perdóname por lo que te dije antes, se que no tuviste la culpa de nada; fui muy dura contigo- dijo Trixie llorando.

Tranquila, te dije en el video que jamás te guardaría rencor- dijo Eli consolando a su amiga.

Lo se, pero por mi culpa Blakk te convirtió- dijo Trixie.

Trix, eso ya paso; ahora volví a ser el Eli de antes- dijo.

Entonces, sin rencores- dijo Trixie mirando a Eli.

Sin rencores- dijo Eli.

Cierto y olvide decirte que eres un tonto, casi me matas de un ataque- dijo Trixie recordando lo que Eli le había hecho en batalla.

Era necesario, no te lo dije porque quería que se viera real- dijo Eli.

Esta bien, te creo y cierto Eli, sobre el video; lo que me dijiste me gusto y solo quería decirte que…- Trixie no pudo terminar de decir la oración ya que Eli la interrumpió con un beso.

Eso, es lo que siento por ti; yo te amo Trix- dijo Eli.

También yo- dijo acercándose a Eli.

Desde la ventana todos los invitados veían a la feliz pareja besándose.

Hay que lindo, creo que voy a llorar- dijo Pronto sacando su pañuelo.

Si, sabía que ellos se amaban- dijo Kord.

Bueno, creo que hay que dejarlos solos- dijo Will hiendo se a cocinar.

Luego todos se fueron, mientras que Trixie e Eli seguían besándose.

FIN.

Listo, fin de mi historia; que les pareció?, comenten y no piensen que este es mi único fic, ya estoy pensando en mi próxima historia; pero hasta mientras, me tomare una semana de vacaciones por los estudios y porque me duelen los dedos.

Bueno y por supuesto gracias a Swwaggi, a Saira Keyla y a JenAxPep-Jenssy-Alexandra por la ayuda, y también por sus felicitaciones.

Cierto y para Jen, gracias por arruinar el final Jaja.

Cierto y por ultimo, me acabe de crear una pagina en face se llama Darkgirl1999-swwaggi pónganle me gusta, les voy a dar información sobre los personajes, las babosas, etc.

Y no se olviden de comentar.

Bye.


End file.
